You Wouldn't Think
by Jewel88
Summary: An alternate universe. What if Olivia's pregnancy scare in college was real? How would it change things in her life? How would it change her and Elliot's relationship? And what if something terrible happened? THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION!
1. Dead Beet

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. It belongs to Dick Wolf.

A/N: Here is an alternate universe. What if Olivia's pregnancy scare in college was real? How would it change things in her life? How would it change her and Elliot's relationship? And what if something terrible happened?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mom! Mom!" Olivia was asleep, her head on her desk when she awoken from her dreams from the sounds of her fourteen year old daughter.

She looked up from her desk, a cramp in her neck. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused that her daughter was in front of her.

"I came for the warmth," Sarah smiled.

Olivia smiled. She couldn't help it. Along with her hair, face, and eyes her daughter also had her wit and charm, but her mind went back on track again. "Seriously Sarah I thought you were suppose to be with your dad tonight," she said standing up from her desk.

"When I got to his apartment no one was there, so I called his cell and no one answered, so I figured you were still here so I took the subway over here."

Olivia groaned. Peter was always such a flake to both her and Sarah. Ever since she got pregnant he was always such a dead-beet. At first he wanted her to get an abortion but she said she couldn't do that. After she decided to keep her he freaked, he said he wanted nothing to do with her, but a few weeks after Sarah was born he came to his senses and wanted to be apart of her life--at least on every other weekend. But most times he couldn't even live up to that.

"It's okay Mom, I'll just hang in the crib or something. I'll be fine just do your work."

Olivia smiled. Sarah was always so good with her and her job. She would stay at the station or come in the car and stay out of the way. She never complained and always understood. "Thanks honey, I won't be long."

Sarah picked up her backpack and walked up to the crib.

As soon as Sarah was out of site Olivia immediately picked up the phone and dialed Peter's cell phone number. It rang three times then he answered.

"Hello?" he answered in his choky way.

"Peter? Where are you?" she asked.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked confused.

"It's Olivia."

"Oh, what are you talking about?"

"This is your weekend with Sarah."

"No, last weekend was."

"It was ,but you said you were busy and then you asked if you could have her this weekend, but she came to your apartment and you weren't there. Where are you?"

"Miami."

Olivia took in a deep breath. "Peter, you knew that you had Sarah this weekend. I didn't want her to go but she said she missed you."

"I'm sorry, it was very last minute."

"So you couldn't even call Sarah?"

"I'm sorry, can I talk to her?"

"Let me get her hold on," she put the phone on hold and began to walk up to the crib. She went over to her bed to get Sarah but she was asleep. She kissed her head softly before going back to her desk. "Sorry Peter, she is asleep."

"B.S. let me talk to her!" he shouted.

"She is alseep, I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up," she hung up the phone.

Elliot came in from the hallway and sat across from her at his desk. "What's with all the yelling?" he asked.

"Peter," she groaned.

"Enough said."

"I can't believe he dosen't want to see his own daughter. And she misses him so much. Even though she dosen't say it, I know she does. She tries to be tough but I know it really hurts her."

"Just like her mother," Elliot smiled.

Olivia threw a paper-clip at his head.

"What? I'm serious. You two are exactly alike. You look alike, you move alike, you talk alike, you even have the same personality. I'm surprised you too don't hate each other."

Olivia smiled. "Well I'm gonna get going," she said as she stood up.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was about to say no when Sarah came down from the crib. "Of course we do, thank you for being so thoughtful Elliot," Sarah smiled.

Elliot looked at Olivia for her approval. She nodded and Elliot went to the lockers to get their coats.

Sarah smiled up at her mother.

Elliot handed them there coats and they walked down to his car. The ride was silent and when they got to Olivia's building Elliot offered to walk them up stairs. Sarah ran ahead.

"Sarah!" Olivia yelled, but it was too late she was already in there apartment with the door slammed behind her.

"Just like you, always on the go," Elliot smiled.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do about Peter?"

"What can I do? Every time I talk to him he says he is gonna change, and he never does."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

He smiled as he walked toward the elevator.

Olivia smiled as she opened the door. Sarah was half- asleep in the couch. Olivia sat down next to her. She moved some hair from her face.

"Mom," Sarah said sleepishly. "Why don't you just date him?"

"What?"

"You and Elliot, it's obvious you guys are in love."

"Whatever Sarah," she stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. You coming, or are you taking the couch." But she might as well have been talking to herself. Sarah was already in a deep sleep. "Goodnight kid."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: That's it. This chapter is basically setting up how everybody is in there lives. The next chapter has drama!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU but I have the theme song on my mp3 player(is that werid?).

A/N: Okay, you know that terrible thing that I mentioned in the summary? Yeah, that happens in this chapter. What is it? Read and find out! (just to let you know Elliot is divored)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sarah woke up on couch the next morning. She had a cramp in her neck and tried to rub it out but it didn't go away. She walked toward her mother's room and saw that she was still asleep, then she got a brillant idea. She ran back to the couch and dialed a number almost as familiar as her own.

"Hello?" answered an all to familiar voice.

"Hi Elliot," Sarah said delighted.

"Sarah? What are you calling for?" he asked.

"Well, Elliot, as you Mom and yourself have been partners for quite some time now, and you two enjoy each other's company. So I came to the conclusion in my pretty little head that Mom and yourself should go on a date. I like you Elliot and I want Mom to be happy and even though I make her happy, the lady needs a man, and I approve of you."

Olivia came into the living room.

"Gotta go," said Sarah, then she hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" asked Olivia suspiously.

"Wrong number," Sarah smiled as she got off the couch.

"Sure, sure," they both moved into the kitchen where they each poured themselves a bowl of cerel. "Are you still suppose to meet your study group at the library today?" Olivia asked Sarah.

"Yeah, you can drop me off on your way to work and I'll take a cab to the station," Sarah said, her mouth full.

"What time should you be at the station?"

"Ummmm. i think at about one, but I'll call you if I'm gonna be late."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Olivia was doing paperwork on a closing case when she relized it was almost two. Her heart skipped a beat, and she grabbed her chest. But being a person who thinks things through she calmly picked up the phone and called Sarah's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. She hung up. She tired to calm herself down.

She grabbed her coat and decided to drive to the library. She drove to the library and went inside. She looked all over but Sarah was no where in sight.

She now started to get very worried. She pulled out her phone and called Sarah's cell phone again. Again it went straight to voice mail.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw a friend of Sarah's who was in the study group.

"Jessica!" she called to her.

The girl turned around. "Oh, hi Ms. Benson."

"Do you know where Sarah is?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, didn't she come to the study group?"

"Yeah, but about an hour in she got a call and left."

"Did she say where she was going or who called?"

"All she said was she had to go and she was sorry."

"Okay, thank you."

Olivia went out of the library and called Elliot.

"Stabler."

"Elliot?" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Sarah. She was suppose to meet me after her study group, but her friend said she left early and no one knows where she is," she was sobbing now.

"Stay where you are, I'll be there soon."

Once they hung up Olivia struggled over to a bench and tried to control her sobbs, but she couldn't hold them back. She began to sob uncontrolable.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to get this pert over with to set up what the story foucuses on. What will happen next? Find out next time on You Wouldn't Think!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Toyota

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. Though I love it so.

A/N: In this chapter we find out what happened to Sarah. Well not everything, but you get my point. Read away!

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elliot pulled up to the library and saw Olivia sitting on a bench, her head in her hands.

He rushed out of his car and over to her. "Where was the last place someone saw her?"

She lifted her tear stained face. "In the library."

"Do you have a recent picture?"

Olivia pulled out her wallet and took out a picture of Sarah. "This was only taken a few weeks ago," she said wiping her eyes.

Elliot took the picture and went to the library main desk. "I'm detective Stabler," he showed the libraian his badge. "Have you seen this girl?" he showed her the picture of Sarah.

"Oh yeah. Came in at about 9:30, left about a hour later. She looked like she was in a hurry."

"Okay, thanks," he said before walking back out. He walked toward Olivia. "She left the library around 10:30."

"That dosen't really get us anywhere, Elliot," it was obvious Olivia was freaking out.

"At least we know a time frame, and now I am gonna call Cragen and tell him what is going on. Why don't you try and call her again?"

Olivia nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

Elliot did the same and dialed Cragen's number.

"Cragen."

"Cragen, it's Stabler. We have a situation."

"What?"

"We can't find Sarah."

"What?"

"She was suppose to meet Olivia at the precinit at one, but she never showed. She looked for her but can't find her."

"Okay, I'll put out an Amber alert."

"What about the twenty-foru hour rule?"

"We can bend it, this is Sarah. How is Olivia?"

"How would you be if you didn't know where your kid was?"

"Point taken. You guys look around, try to find security tapes from the businesses around, I'll send a unit up there now."

They hung up.

Elliot walked over to Olivia. "Straight to voice mail again. Elliot, I'm really really worried. She never goes anywhere without telling me. Something must have happened. I don't know what to think!"

Elliot hugged her. "It's okay, we'll find her. I promise."

As Olivia was in his arm she saw that there was a bank right next to the library. "Elliot, look. The bank."

"Security cameras."

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

"I'm sorry, what do you need the security videos for again?" asked the snobby bank manager.

"We believe your camera may have caught a girl we are looking for," Elliot said calmly.

Olivia stood next to him. She was too nervous for this.

The bank manager hand Elliot a tape and said it was there whole days stuff from the out-door camera.

Once out of the bank Elliot turned to Olivia. "Liv, maybe you should go home."

"I can't-" but he stopped her.

"You should be there in case she comes home. Okay?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Alright, I guess."

"Are you alright to drive?"

"Yeah, thanks," she began to walk to her car but turned back around to him. "You'll tell me if you find out anything, right?"

"Of course."

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Elliot wasn't sure if the news he had for Olivia was good or bad. The camera showed Sarah getting into a grey Toyota, but the camera did not get the liscense plate. He knocked on her door. No one answered, he knocked again. When no one answered again he opened the door. He looked around the apartment. She wasn't in the living room or her own room. He finally looked in Sarah's room. She was asleep on Sarah's bed, red eyes from crying, clinging to an old stuffed rabbit that Elliot remembered Sarah carrying the first few years he knew her.

Olivia stirred when she sensed someone else in the room. She opened her eyes and saw Elliot. "Hey," she mumbled and sat up. She wiped her eyes "Did the video show you anything."

"Yeah, at 10:37 Sarah got into a grey Toyota."

"What? That could mean anything!" she started freaking again.

Elliot grabbed her shoulders. "Olivia calm down! Freaking out is not gonna get you anywhere."

Her eyes watered. "I know, I'm just so scared," she collapsed into his arms. She sobbed as he tried to soothe her.

After she had settled down Elliot pulled her away from him. "Now think, do you know anyone who has a grey Toyota?"

"No one I know even owns a car."

Elliot looked frustrated, but then a calm went over his face. "Have you talked to Peter?"

"Oh man! I didn't even think about him." She grabbed Sarah's green phone off her nightstand and quickly dialed Peter's cell phone number. It went to voice mail. "No one answered. Of course he is in Miami. I can't even get him when our daughter is missing!" It was out of her mouth before she knew it. Missing. There was no deining it now. Her daughter was missing and there was nothing she could do about it.

Elliot noticed that Olivia was in a daze when his cell phone rang. "Stabler," he answered. After a moment he hung up.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"We looked at Sarah's phone record to see who called her before she left library."

"Well, who was it?"

"Peter Walton."

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

A/N: Could Peter have taken his own daughter? And is it just me or is Elliot and Olivia getting awfully close?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Coffee

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. own. Law. &. Order. SVU.

A/N: Next chapter DRAMA. Read away!

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Peter? Then he must know something! I have to find him, now!"

"Now Liv, don't jump to conclusions."

"Well, I am. I'm going to his apartment and you can go check with his business to see if he really had a trip to Miami."

"Well, if he is in Miami, what are you going to do, break in?"

"I have a key."

**4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

Olivia opened Peter's door. It was a typical single- guy apartment. A mess. She looked around. Nothing looked unusual. She looked in the guest room where Sarah always slept when she stayed with Peter. Nothing there was unusual.

Her cell phone rang. "Benson," she answered.

"It's Elliot. Peter was fired from his job two months ago."

Olivia grabbed her chest. "That could mean anything!"

"I know. I need a written description of Sarah for an accurate Amber alert."

"She is 5'2, weighs about 100 pounds, light brown hair, dark brown eyes. She was wearing black converse, blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black hoodie," fresh tears rolled down her eyes as she got an image of the last time she had seen her daughter.

"Thanks Liv. Did you get anything from the apartment?'

"No, but I still think you should send CSU up here, just in case," as Olivia was talking she looked in the guest room she saw something purple on the nightstand. She walked over to look at it and saw that it was Sarah's cell phone. "I just found her phone."

"Oh, yeah, we called the local car rental place and asked if a Peter Walton rented a car and they confirmed he did. A grey Toyota. We have all patrols on alert for the car."

"Okay. I'll see you here soon," she said as she hung up. She turned to the bathroom in the guest room, the door was closed. She opened the door and walked over to the sink. On the sink was a bloody rag.

**4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

Once Elliot and CSU got there, they took the bloody rag to the lab.

Elliot insisted on driving Olivia home. She had not stopped crying since finding the rag.

Once inside Olivia's apartment Elliot got her a glass of water. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not okay! I have no idea where my daughter is, and it's very possible that she could be with her psycho father! So no, Elliot, I am far from okay!"

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"No, I know you mean well. It's just I'm so scared, and I don't know what to do. I dont know if she is hurt, or scared, or cold. I mean for all I know she could be dead somewhere!"

"Liv! Don't talk like that! Your daughter needs to be found, and how is that going to happen if her mother is completely broken!"

Olivia collapsed into Elliot's arms. She sobbed. After a moment she looked in his eyes. There lips locked almost instantly, but she quickly pushed him away.

"You should go," she said.

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"Don't be," she said to him before he went out the door.

**4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

Olivia was tossing and turning in her bed, wide awake, when the house phone rang. She quickly grabbed it off the nightstand. "Sarah?" she answered.

"No. It's Casey."

"Oh, hi Casey," she said a little disappointed.

"I just heard. I'm so sorry Olivia. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks."

"If you need anything please, just call me, okay?"

"I promise if there is anything I need you will be the first one I ask. There is a search team out now, but Cragen insist I try to get some sleep so you know."

"Good. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm just gonna try to get some sleep, but thanks Casey."

"Your welcome. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Alright, bye," she hung up. Even though she said she was going to sleep she knew she wouldn't. She got out of bed and poured herself some of the hours old coffee left in the pot. She took a sip even though it tasted awful. It didn't bother her though, she didn't feel anything anymore. Tonight was the first night that Sarah has _ever_ been away from home, she wouldn't even stay at friends' houses. Olivia ached all over, but she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything anymore except finding Sarah.

**4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

Sarah was in a dark room. She didn't know anything that was going on around her. After he hit her in the head she passed out and she woke up here. All she knew was that he took her and hit her, and that she needed to get home. Her mom was probably worried sick. She didn't even know what time it was.

She looked around but saw nothing, then she heard foot- steps. He was coming back. She could hear his heavy feet. She could always tell that he was carrying something because she could hear him pounding it against his hand. The door opened. She saw his large frame and the 2-by-4 he was carrying.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this," tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, but every message has a sender," he said before he slammed the wood into her stomach.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

A/N: Wow! Kissing and beatings in the same chapter? What kind of story is this! Well, I wrote it and I don't even know! What will happen to Sarah? Find out in the next chapter of You Wouldn't Think!


	5. Dumpster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Law & Order: SVU

A/N: Yay! School is out so I have time to write more! I love this story, and I glad you guys like it too! So here is the next chapter!

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Olivia sat at her desk chewing on her pencil, her eyes red and sore. It has been a whole week. Seven long days since Sarah went missing. Seven sleepless nights, seven restless days. Seven days of worry, seven days of not knowing.

The rag found at Peter's did have Sarah's blood on it which just made Olivia feel worse. There was no sign of Sarah or Peter. It was like they just disappeared off of the planet.

Olivia died a little more with each day. She knew that the chances that Sarah was still alive were slim to none.

Dr. Huang could tell that Olivia hadn't gotten any sleep. He came up to her. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?" she said, her head still on her desk.

"I think you should take some sleeping pills. You will be completely useless to Sarah if you don't have any energy. I'll give you two sleeping pills and you can sleep in the crib for a few hours."

Olivia just nodded, she was too tired to fight. She let George help her to the crib.

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5**

Elliot had been in the search party for Sarah for the whole week, and there was still no sign for her. Boarder patrol and toll booth operators were on alert for Peter, Sarah, and the rental car, but there was no luck so far.

Elliot knew that the chances of finding her alive were not very good, but he would not give up hope. If Sarah was anything like her mother, which she was, she was a fighter and she would not give up easily.

Elliot was searching a back ally in Brooklyn. Next to a dumpster there was a ton of garbage piled up. He walked over to it and moved some of the bag and noticed a car was hidden under the tons of trash. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had the liscense plate number of Peter's rental car written down on it. They matched. He looked through the windows. There was a small patch of blood on the cusion. He popped the trunk, nothing.

The building next to the dumpster was an abandoned warehouse. His head told him that he had to get in there. He rammed his shoulder into one of the windows. It all came out in only a few hits. He climbed in. There was nothing in the warehouse but some empty wooden crates.

He began to look around. In one corner there was a bunch of crates piled together. He walked over to them. They all surroundded something covered by a tarp. He pushed the crates away, and took off the tarp and found that hiding under it was Sarah's lifeless body. He bent down to her and took out his cell phone as he checked her pulse.

"This is detective Stabler, I need a bus in Brooklyn at fifth street," he hung up.

Her pulse was weak, but at least it was there. "Sarah, Sarah stay with me," he said to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Elliot?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, good girl. Stay with me, okay?" Elliot just noticed how torn up Sarah looked. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and at the bottom, and at every rip there was a trail of blood, some dried, others were fresh. She no longer had on the hoodie that Olivia said she had, and her shirt was cover in sweat and blood, not to mention the huge tear in the middle of the stomach. Her arms had scratches all over them. The werid thing was that her face was completely untouched, it looked perfectly normal besides the sweat and the dried blood that was coming from a wound on her head.

"How's...Mom?" she asked taking deep breaths in between her words.

"Worried sick about you. So you have to hold on so she can see you. She misses you."

Sarah had a coughing fit. "I knew you took good care of her, you always do," she smiled. "You two are in love, I know it," she said before losing touch with the world again.

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 **

Cragen was sitting at his desk. He didn't know what else to do for Olivia. His top detectives, including Munch, Fin, and even Casey and Melinda, were searching for Sarah, even though by now they all knew that they should be looking for a body.

Cragen's phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Cragen, it's Stabler. I found Sarah! She is alive! Get Liv down to Brooklyn Memorial now!"

Cragen smiled. "I'll tell her now. Good job Elliot," they hung up.

Cragen quickly stood up and ran up to the crib.

Olivia was in a deep sleep for the first time in a week. Cragen almost didn't want to wake her, but he knew that she needed to know.

He bent down to her. "Olivia," he said shaking her shoulder.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes when she heard Cragen's voice trying to wake her up. She slowly sat up. "Yes?"

"Elliot just called, he found Sarah. You need to get to Brooklyn Memorial, now."

"Please, tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not a dream Liv, go see your daughter. She needs you."

"Is she okay?" she asked as she stood up.

"All he said was that he found her alive."

Olivia nodded as she ran out of the precint and to her car.

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 **

Elliot sat in the waiting room as Sarah was in surgery.

He sat with his head in his hands as Olivia ran in. He stood up.

"Where is she?" she asked frantically.

Elliot grabbed her shoulders. "Liv, calm down. She is in surgery. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Where was she?"

"In an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn."

"How did she look when you saw her?"

"Liv--,"

"Please Elliot, tell me."

He took a deep breath. "She was cut up and bruised pretty bad, but that's all I saw."

Elliot gently pushed Olivia into a chair. "Stay here, I'll get us some coffee," he said before leaving the waiting room on the search for a coffee machine.

Olivia sat with her head in her hands when a doctor walked over to her. "Are you Sarah Benson's mother?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she stood up. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She sustained a blow to the head, it was bleeding pretty bad but the blood clot so it didn't bleed a lot, hopefully it won't get infected. Also it seemed like someone rammed something in her stomach, but luckily there was no internal bleeding, and someone cut her arms and legs with a knife, but the cuts were shallow. She should recover just fine, but she probably needs therapy."

"Any signs of assult?"

"None what so ever."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"She is being transferred from surgery to recovery. I'll get you when the transfer is done."

"Thanks," said Olivia before the doctor walked away.

Elliot walked over holding two cups of coffee. "Well?"

"She is going to be fine."

"Thank God."

The doctor pointed toward Olivia. "I'm gonna go see her now, you wanna come?"

"No, you two need time for each other. I'll be right here."

Olivia smiled as she went to go see her daughter that hadn't seen in a week.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

A/N: YAY! In the next chapter there is a happy reunion between Olivia and Sarah!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU(it's a shame).

A/N: Happy reunion! And of course more drama!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"Ms. Benson," said the doctor, "your daughter is asleep right now. She is highly medicated. Now, she is pretty torn up. Her face is fine but her limbs are a different story. I want you to be prepared. Do you understand?"

"Yes, may I please see my daughter now?" she begged.

"Right through that door," he said pointing to a door and walking away.

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There lying on the bed was her daughter.

She walked toward the bed. "Oh, Sarah," she fell to her knees and began to sobb. Over the pain her daughter was in, and over the joy to have her back. Then she immediately stood up and wiped her eyes._ Don't cry, you never cry in front of Sarah, what would she say if she saw you in front of her, crying your eyes out._ She took Sarah's hand. "I won't be letting you go anywhere by yourself for awhile," she tired to smile.

She looked down at Sarah's arms, it was cover in cuts. She traced one with her finger.

Sarah shot up from the bed. "NO! DON'T CUT ME AGAIN!"

"Sarah, calm down, it's me," said Olivia while grabbing her shoulder.

Sarah turned her head and her eyes began to water. "Mommy?" she asked weakly.

Olivia's eyes watered as well. "Yes, baby, it's me."

Sarah flings her arms around her mother and sobbs.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," she said as she hugged her tighter.

They hugged for what seemed to be an hour, then Olivia held her at arms length. "You are alright now, no one can hurt you, I won't let them."

Sarah nodded, while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said hugging her again. They seperated.

"I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared, and when he hit me on the head--,"

"We don't have to talk about it now, okay? We can wait until you're ready."

Sarah nodded. "Where's Elliot?"

"In the waiting room, I'll go get him," Olivia said and began to walk away, but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"Can't you ask someone to get him, please don't leave."

Olivia looked at her daughter's pleading eyes. They were full of sadness and fear. "Alright, I'll ask the nurse to get him when she comes in."

Sarah's shoulders went less tense and she grabbed her mother's hand. "I missed you so much."

"Kid, you have no idea how much I missed you."

A nurse walked in. "Excuse, miss, could you ask Elliot Stabler to come in here? He is in the waiting room," Olivia asked.

"Sure," said the nurse before she walked out the door.

Olivia and Sarah just looked in each other's eyes. No words needing to be said.

Elliot came through the door and smiled. "Hey kid, good to see you awake."

They hugged.

Sarah liked Elliot's touch, It was strong but comforting. Elliot was the only man she ever felt truly comfortable with.

The doctor came to the door and pointed to Olivia. "Baby, I have to go talk to the doctor. I'll be right at the door where you can see me, and Elliot will stay right with you, okay?"

Sarah nodded, let go of Olivia's hand and grabbed Elliot's.

Olivia walked over to the doctor. "Yes?"

"We just got back your daughter's blood work, it's all fine but apparently there was something on the knife and her blood got an infection."

"What does that mean?"

"Well we will have to give her a special IV and a medication, but the medicine has some side effects."

"Like what?"

"Well, we rarely see this type of infection in children and Sarah is small for her age, so the medicine will make her sick."

"How sick?"

"Vomiting, aching, kinda like when you have the flu but worse."

"Isn't there another way? She has already been through hell."

"The infection would have worse long term effect, so this is the only way to make your daughter better."

"Okay, when do you start giving her the medicine?"

"We will put the IV in in a moment and give her the pill right after that."

"When will the side-effects appear?"

"Probably within the first hour. Would you like me to tell her?"

"No, I'll tell her. Thank you," she said before the doctor walked away.

She walked back into the room.

Sarah took Olivia's hand in her's with Elliot's still in it. "I like you guys," Sarah smiled as sleep began to fill her eyes.

Olivia lefted Sarah hand, Elliot's hand slipping out, and kissed it. "Before you go to sleep I have to tell you, they are going to give you a new medicine, and it's not going to make you feel better, but you need it to fight off an infection, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "How bad will I be?"

"Pretty bad, but we'll get through it. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah before she drifted off to sleep.

Silence filled the room as Olivia paced up and down Sarah's bed, and she let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" asked Elliot.

Tears filled Olivia's eyes. "She's back," she sobbed. "I thought I'd never see her again."

Elliot rapped his arms around her. "It's okay, she's with you now."

"I know, but I thought she was dead, I thought the next time that I would get to see her was when I would have to put her in the ground."

"It's okay, she is here with you now. She ia alive and well and she is here. You can't breakdown, she needs you now more than ever."

Olivia look in his eyes and then she kissed him but quickly seperated.

"We can't do this now," said Olivia. "I've wanted it for so long, but we can't, not now."

Elliot nodded and let go of her. "I'll get us something to eat," he said before walking out the door.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

A/N: Well there is chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a awhile to write because I couldn't get the right feel, but now I two o'clock in the morning I get it finished. Chapter seven is coming soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU

A/N: Here is chapter seven. Okay, here is major drama. Sarah tell Olivia what happened to her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The doctor stuck a new IV in Sarah's arm and she squeezed her mother's hand. "I know it hurts, baby, but you need it, just remember that you need it to get well."

Sarah nodded.

"I'm done," said the doctor. He handed Sarah a small cup of amber colored liquid. "Now, it's your turn."

Sarah took the small cup and looked at it with disgust.

"Come on Sarah, drink it down," said Olivia.

Sarah held her nose and quickly swallowed it down.

"Good girl," Olivia said stroking her hair.

The doctor took the cup. "Good job. Now, as your mother has told you the side- effects will be harsh, but that just means your body is fighting off the infection. Let me know if you need anything," he said before walking out.

Sarah lied back down on the bed. "Where's Elliot?" she asked.

"He went to get us something to eat."

"Oh."

Olivia moved some hair from her face. "Listen, I don't wanna push you, but the sooner you tell me who did this the sooner we can lock them up."

Sarah's eyes teared up. "I don't wanna talk about it.'

"Please, tell me. I know it's hard, but, Sarah, I have to know what happened to you. I have to know so I can make things right."

"You can't, it's too late. You can't fix it now," Sarah sobbed.

"I know, I wish to God that I could, but I can't. But I will track him down, and I will get him."

Sarah wiped her eyes. "He called my cell phone and said he just got back into town and he wanted to talk about everything. So I ditched the group and met him on the street. I asked why he had a rental car, and he said his was in the shop."

_Fades to Sarah and Peter at the front of the library._

_"I wanna talk about everything," said Peter._

_"There is nothing to talk about. You completely forgot about me," repiled Sarah._

_"Why don't we go to my apartment, we can talk about this." _

_"Fine," said Sarah as she got into the passenger side of the car._

**_7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7_** **_7 7 7 7 7 7 _**

_At Peter's apartment_

_Sarah walked ahead of Peter._

_She was about to turn around to talk to him but she felt a pain in her head. She touched her head and when she saw her hand it was covered in blood. She fell to the ground, unconsious._

_She woke up hours laters. She held onto a table and pushed herself up. There was a note on the table._

_Sarah,_

_I have some business to take care of. I'll be back soon. _

_Love, Daddy_

_P.S. Don't try to leave, remember I know where you and your mother live._

_Sarah wasn't thinking straight, any other time she would have left, but now for some reason she believed her father's threat. She stumbled into the bathroom. She took a rag from a draw and soaked it in the sink. She patted it to the back of her head and it was still bleeding pretty bad. She cleaned it as best she could and walked into the guest bedroom. She sat on the bed and took her clean phone from her pocket. She sat it on the night stand._

_The front door opened and Peter walked to the guest room. "What are you doing with that phone!" he demanded._

_"No, I just took it out of my pocket. Please believe me."_

_He slapped her and squeezed her arms behind her back. "Now, I'm gonna take you to a place and you are gonna stay there."_

_Fades back to Olivia and Sarah._

Sarah was sobbing. "He took me to the building and he lefy me there. He would come back everyday. At first he just hit me, but then he would come back and he would just keep cutting me and cutting me and I asked him to stop and all he said was every message has a sender."

Olivia embraced Sarah. She was crying too. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here with you now, you're safe. I promise I won't let anything else happen."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: Okay, that was just a chapter to let you guys know what happened to Sarah. Next chapter will have more action. Read to find what it's all about.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own this show that I am writing about.

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sarah cried herself to sleep in Olivia's arms after she finished her story.

Elliot came in carrying two bags. "I brought some food," he said putting the bags on a table. "I wans't sure if Sarah would eat, but I brought all her favorites."

"Elliot, it was Peter. He hurt her."

Elliot rubbed his head. "It was Peter."

"Yes."

"That son of a bitch. I'll break his damn neck. I'll kill him. Where is he?"

"She dosen't know. Elliot try to calm down. She needs you now too."

"She has you right now. That's all she needs for the time being."

"Please Elliot, stay. I need to stay here for her and she wants you here too."

"She said that?"

"She kept asking where you are."

"His car is on a alert and his picture is all over the news. We will catch, but I'm gonna kill him when I see him."

"Get in line."

Cragen appeared in the doorway. "How is she?" he asked.

"Beaten up pretty bad, but she is gonna be okay," said Elliot.

"She has a weid blood infection, they gave her medicine to get it out of her system. It will make her sick, but at least she will be okay," said Olivia.

"That's great," repiled Cragen.

"How is the search for Peter going?" asked Elliot. Olivia chringed at the sound of Peter's name.

"Boarder patrol is on the look out nad he won't be on any flights anytime soon. So if he is planning on leaving the country, we will catch him," said Cragen. "What I don't get is why he would do this."

"Oh, I cannot wait for the answer, but I have a feeling that it won't be satisfying," said Olivia as she walked back over to Sarah's bed.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

Munch and Fin were getting lunch at a hotdog stand.

"After this we should go see Sarah," said Fin.

"Yeah, by now I'm sure they're done examing her by now," said Munch.

"After that we can keep looking for that son of a bitch Peter and collar his ass."

"We might not have to look far, look, there he is," Munch said pointing at a man walking down the street.

"Bastard's going right toward Olivia's building."

They ran up to him and Fin slammed him into the side of a building. "You think beating up little girls is fun?" Fin asked as he tightened his hold on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just shut the hell up," said Munch as he led Peter to their car.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Sarah woke up with a churning feeling in her stomach.

Olivia noticed the disgusted look on her daughter's face. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel very well, can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Olivia took Sarah's arm and helped her out of the bed. For the first time Olivia saw all the cuts on Sarah's legs, it filled her with fresh rage.

Elliot took Sarah's other arm and pulled her IV pole with her.

They led her into the bathroom and Sarah asked them to shut the door. As soon as they did they could hear her empty the contents of her stomach.

"Must be the medicine," said Elliot. He noticed the distress on Olivia's face. "She'll be fine."

Olivia gave him a weak smile.

Cragen's, who was sitting across the room, cell phone began to ring. "Cragen," he answered. He listened for a moment. "Don't talk to him until we get there," he said before hanging up. "That was John, they found him."

Sarah came out of the bathroom. Elliot helped her back to the bed.

Cragen signaled for Olivia to come to the hall with him.

"Sarah, I'll be back in just a moment, but Elliot will stay with you, okay?"

Sarah nodded and Olivia followed Cragen into the hall.

"What do you want to do?" asked Cragen.

"I wanna talk to him."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"No, but it has to be done."

"I'll wait while you talk to them."

Olivia nodded as she walked back into Sarah's room. She smiled down at Sarah. "I need to talk to Elliot, but we will be right in the doorway, okay?"

"Okay," said Sarah as she let go of Elliot's hand.

Olivia and Elliot walked to the door way.

"I'm going down to the station, I need to talk to Peter."

"I'm coming too."

"No, I need you to stay with Sarah."

"I'll stay with her," said Casey as she walked up to them. "You two need to do this."

"Thank you Casey. I have to check it with Sarah though."

Casey nodded and followed Olivia as she walked to Sarah's bed side. "Hey baby," she said.

Sarah, half- asleep, just nodded at her.

"Elliot and I have have to go do something very important. Now I don't wanna leave you, and I won't if you don't want me to."

"If it's important you should go," Sarah mumbled.

Olivia nodded. "Casey is going to stay with you, okay?"

Sarah nodded.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said as she stood up.

"I love you Mommy," said Sarah as she drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too," said Olivia before walking out the door.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia looked at Peter through the two- way glass.

"You ready?" asked Cragen to the two of them.

"Wait, I wanna go in alone first," said Olivia.

Elliot nodded.

Olivia opened the door, walked in, and sat across from Peter

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A/N: The next chapter is the interrogation. What will happen? Find out soon!


	9. Punch

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: The long anticapatied interrogation! Okay just a warning, this chapter is a little dark, nothing terrible just a little dark.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_Olivia played with baby Sarah in her apartment. Sarah reached out and grabbed Olivia's nose. "I know, baby girl, we got the same nose," she said as she rubbed there noses together._

_Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked._

_"It's Peter," came a voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in please?"_

_Olivia picked up Sarah and opened the door as far as the chain would let it, careful that he could not see she was holding Sarah. "What do you want?"_

_"Look, I know you had the baby and I wanna be apart of it's life."_

_"It's? You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."_

_"But I wanna know, please, I wanna be apart of the baby's life. Please."_

_Olivia looked into his pleading eyes and reluctantly opened the door._

Olivia thought back at this moment as she sat in the interrogation room and noted that as her first mistake. She looked into Peter's eyes, they were empty, no emotion filled them. It took everything Olivia had in her not to jump over the table and kill him with her bear hands.

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I thought you were in Miami," she said calmly. _Start off easy, then kill him,_ she thought.

"I got back about a week ago," he said with a smirk. "Where's Sarah, I would love to see her."

Fresh rage filled Olivia. She got up from her chair and sat on the table into front of Peter. "She's in the hospital. Someone kidnapped and tortured her."

"That's terrible, who would do such a thing?"

That was the last straw. Olivia pinned his neck to the wall with her elbow. "You son of a bitch, you know what you did to her!" With her other hand she grabbed her gun from the holster in the back of her jeans and she placed it to his temple. "Tell me what you did to her or I will blow your damn brains out," she said as her finger inched closer to the trigger.

Suddenly Elliot and Cragen ran through the door. "Olivia, let him go," said Cragen.

Elliot pulled at her arms but she just pushed againist his neck tighter and pushed the gun deeper into his head. Finally he pulled hard enough and she let him go. He grabbed his neck and gasped for breath. Cragen pulled Olivia out while Elliot stayed in interrogation with Peter.

Once Olivia and Cragen were out of the interrogation room Olivia took a deep breath. "Sorry Captain. I just couldn't help it. Bastard knows he did this. He knows he did this to his own daughter. But right now you should be worried about Elliot."

"Oh, I want him in there. Peter will probably open up to a man, but don't worry I took his gun before he went in there," said Cragen.

_The doorbell rang at a 1 o' clock in the morning at Olivia's apartment. She reluctantly got out of bed, went to the door, and looked through the peep- hole. On the other side she saw Peter standing next to a four year old Sarah. She opened the door and Sarah hugged her legs tightly, she picked her up. "What happened?" she asked as she cuddled Sarah to her chest._

_"She really wanted to come home."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, I'm sorry Liv," Peter handed her Sarah's backpack. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go," he said before walking away. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes and shut the door. She pulled Sarah at arm's length. "What did he say to you baby?"_

_"He said he had a business trip and I had to go cause I couldn't come."_

_Olivia groaned. "Don't worry. I'm gonna have a long talk with Daddy."_

Olivia shook the memory out of her head as she began to watch Elliot interrogate Peter.

"So," said Elliot as he bent down to face Peter. "Does beeting up your own daughter make you feel like a big man or what?"

"I would never hurt Sarah," said Peter with fake shock.

"Really? That's not what Sarah says, and I have never known Sarah to lie."

"Oh," said Peter. "You must be Elliot. She talks about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, says how great you are," as the words came out of Peter's mouth a disgusted look came over his face.

"I like Sarah a lot too. I kinda see her like a daughter. I mean with a terrible father like you she needs a good father. I've known Sarah since she was six and I was so happy to learn that she had too much of her mother in her to turn out anything like the scum you are," he said getting right into his face.

"It had to be done!" Peter shouted as he stood up. "A message had to be sent and I sent it! She had to be punished and I knew how to hit her the hardest! Harming the thing she loved the most!"

"What message?"

"She needed to watch her back. I was gonna get her but your goons got me first. Why do you think I didn't cut her face? It looks exactly like Olivia. When I cut Sarah it was like cutting Olivia. You should have heard her plea, it was pitiful. Begging me not to cut her, pleading for her mommy. It was sick."

Elliot punched him square in the nose. "You're the one who's sick. You tortured a child and found pleasure in it, you sick freak." He hit him again and again.

Fin ran in. "Calm down man," he said as he dragged Elliot away from Peter.

Peter nursed his bloody nose as Fin and Elliot exited the interrogation room.

Fin let go of Elliot. "You shouldn't have stopped me," said Elliot.

"We had to," said Fin. "We don't need you in jail."

"Good work Elliot," said Cragen.

Olivia stood beside Cragen, her eyes full of tears. "Thank you Elliot," she said as she walked past him.

"Where are you going?" asked Elliot.

"I have to go see Sarah. Someone call me when he gets arraned," she said before leaving the precint.

_Olivia was talking to Elliot when she felt a poke on her back. She turned around and saw a seven year old Sarah._

_"Hi Mommy," said Sarah as she clung to a stuffed rabbit. _

_"Sarah, what are you doing here?" asked a concerned Olivia._

_"Daddy told me to come here."_

_Olivia picked up Sarah and put her on her lap. "Did Daddy drive you here?"_

_"No, he told me to take the A train and then come to your work."_

_"Wait, wait. Your dad put you on a subway by youself and you walked here?"_

_Sarah nodded._

_Olivia was shocked. "Are you okay? Did someone try to get near you? Did someone touch you?"_

_Sarah shook her head no._

_"Good," said Olivia as she hugged her tightly. "I need to talk to your father."_

**9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 **

Back at the hospital Olivia was surprised to see that Melinda had joined Casey, but Sarah was already asleep again.

"Hey," said Olivia as she walked up to them. "How is she doing?"

"She threw up a few times but the doctors tell me that's a good thing," said Casey.

Olivia brushed some hair out of Sarah's face. "Thank you guys for staying with her."

"Anytime," said Melinda. "We're just glad she's okay."

"Yeah, but she had it much worse then I thought," Olivia cried more with each word. "She begged him to stop, but he just cut her and cut her. And the only reason he did it was to hurt me, all he wanted to do was hurt me."

Casey and Melinda both hugged her.

"It's not your fault," said Casey. "It's Peter's."

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Melinda.

Olivia seperated from them. "Thanks you guys," she said as she wiped her eyes, "but it's late and right now I just need to be with Sarah."

"Alright," said Melinda. "We'll cme by tomorrow."

"Thanks again," said Olivia as the walked out the door.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

A/N: Wow, I should have let Elliot beet up Peter some more, oh well, maybe next chapter. Okay that was a little dark for my kind of writing, but Peter is a sick freak so you know. Anyway I have come to the conclusion that the stroy is ready for more EOness, but I must warn you, if I never tried to write romance so you must bear with me. I hope you are enjoying the story because I sure love writing it.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own a red convertable, I'm not even old enough to drive. Oh, and I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Well here is chapter ten. It has even more drama! ENJOY!

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Olivia walked over to Sarah sleeping in the hospital bed. She sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. "Hey kid," she said. She listened to the rhythm of the heart monitor. "I'm so sorry baby, this is all my fault. I should have never let Peter be apart of your life. We would have been fine by ourselves. Sometimes, I wonder if there was some truth in what you said a long time ago. I'm sure you don't remeber, but you were about seven, and I had only been at SVU for a few months. Anyway you had stayed with Elliot in the precinit while I had to go out. When we were on our way home later that day you were half- alseep, but you said that you would like Elliot to be your dad."

"I didn't even think about it back then. I mean Elliot was happily married, but when he got divorced a had a gleam of hope, but still I never thought about it. But now, with all that's going on, our true feelings are coming out. And all this time you' ve been pushing me, I think I'm ready. I want Elliot to be in our lives full time, and I know you want the same. I want your opinion, but you have to wake up and get better," Olivia begged, tears in her eyes, trying anything to make her daughter better. "Please, get better, I need you."

The heart monitor went from a steady beep every few moments to one long continous beep. Olivia looked up at it. A nurse ran in.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know, it just started to beep."

The nurse pressed a button on the wall and soon after a doctor ran in. "What happened?" asked the doctor.

"Unsteady heart rate," said the nurse.

The doctor checked her heart as the nurse checked her blood pressure.

Olivia watched in horror as they worked on her daughter. They were talking so fast. Soon many doctors and nurses were in the room.

A male nurse walked up to Olivia. "Miss, we need you to wait outside."

"No, I need to stay with her."

"Ms. Benson I assure you that we will take the best care of your daughter. Please wait outside," said the nurse as he pushed Olivia out of the room. Once out he shut the door behind them. He lead her to the waiting room. "Ms. Benson, please stay out here while we work on your daughter," he said as he sat her down.

"Tell me what's wrong with my daughter," she begged sobbing.

"Someone will be out here to talk to you as soon as we know something," said the nurse before walking away.

Olivia cradled her head in her hands and began to sob. Her brain began to work momentarily and she reached for her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Stabler."

"Elliot."

'Liv? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I need you."

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

**10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10**

Elliot ran into the waiting room and saw Olivia holding her head in her hands sobbing.

He gently touched her shoulder. She flinched but once she saw that it was Elliot she stood up and hugged him tightly. She started to sob in his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked as he held her tighter.

Olivia pulled away from him. "I don't know," she sobbed. "One minute she was fine, the next minute all these doctors were around and the heart monitor was going crazy and they told me to get out. Oh God," she dug her head back in his shoulder. "If she dies I'll have no reason to live at all."

A tear left Elliot's eyes. "It'll be okay. Sarah is a fighter. Whatever this is we will all get through it together."

Olivia let go of Elliot and they both sat down.

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening to us. A few weeks ago our lives were as normal as everyone else. Now, my daughter could be dying, all because of her father."

"It'll be okay, I promise. Everything will be okay."

Olivia looked deep into his eyes. "I love you."

Elliot looked shocked. "What?"

"I love you. I have always loved you. Sarah loves you too. She has loved you more then any other man in her life. I need you, we need you. You are the man I want to be with. You are the man I need."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that? I love you both so much. I need you in my life. I've loved you for so long. I've wanted this for so long. All I want to do is stay with you, you and Sarah. I want to protect you both. I love you Olivia."

"Excuse me?" said the male nurse that took Olivia out of Sarah's room. Olivia and Elliot looked up at him. "The doctor needs to speak to you."

They stood up and walked over to the doctor standing by a desk.

"Are you the parents of Sarah Benson?" he asked.

To nervous to correct him they both just nodded.

"Well, as you know Sarah had an infection of the blood. The medicine was not working, and the infection reached her heart."

"Her heart?" questioned Olivia.

"What do you mean her heart? What's going on with her heart?" asked Elliot as he supported Olivia.

"The infection got into her main blood stream and went to her heart. The infection made her heart stop momntarily."

Olivia let out a sobb and Elliot had to grab her arm so she wouldn't hit the floor. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's stable for the time being, we're going to keep a close eye on her and monitor her heart rate, but hopefully she will be just fine."

"Can we see her?" asked Olivia.

"She's out clod right now, but you may see her." He lead them to her room and let them in.

Sarah lie on the bed. Her skin was white and pasty. She was hooked up to several machines, and a tube was deep in her throat.

Freash tears came out of Olivia's eyes. She walked up to Sarah and pushed hair from Sarah's forehead. "Peter gave me the most precious thing in my life and now he is trying to take it away. Stupid bastard. Dumbass couldn't even use a clean knife."

"What?"

"The knife Peter cut her with had something on it that caused the infection."

"So, you're telling me that Peter caused this infection?"

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to get some thing straight. I'm really sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a quick kiss. "I promise I'll be back soon"

Olivia nodded as she watched him leave.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

A/N: Oh no! Angry Elliot! Anything could happen from here. Man I got into wrirting that chapter! It was intense for me, I could barely stop to watch The 4400 but I stopped then cause I love it. Anyway the next chapter is coming soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Angry Elliot! And alot of other stuff.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Elliot walked to an officer in Riker's. "Hey Phil," he said. "I need to see a new inmate you have here."

"Interrogation?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Name?"

"Peter Newmen."

Phil checked a clipboard. "Oh, I'll bring him to the interview cell."

"Thanks Phil," said Elliot. He walked into the interview and waited. Soon Phil brought in Peter and sat him at the table. "Thanks Phil. I can handle this interview by myself."

Phil nodded and left the area.

Elliot looked at Peter. He had a fat lip and a black eye. "Ouch, what happened to your eye?" asked Elliot as he sat across from Elliot. Peter just sat there and looked at him.

"You're a funny one detective Stabler," Peter smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me you sick son of a bitch. Besides I'm not the one who beat there daughter to half- death. You know Sarah almost died tomight."

"That'll show Olivia," Peter mumbled.

"What the hell?" screamed Elliot. "I get that you hate Olivia, I get that, but why would you want to hurt Sarah? I know that you wanted to hurt Olivia in the worst possible way, and trust me you did, but why Sarah, I mean she's your daughter too. She is your flesh and blood. How could you do it?"

"Please, Sarah may have my DNA but she was never mine. She dosen't look like me, she dosen't act like me. I don't know who she is."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine. If she wanted a real relationship she would have tired harder."

"She did try hard! She loved you and you nearly killed her!"

"You love her so much why don't you become her father?"

"Oh, I'm sure one day I will. That girl trusted you, she loved you, and you try to kill her."

Peter just looked at the wall.

"You know the only thing that's stopping me from killing you right now is that I'll go to jail and no one will be there to protect Olivia and Sarah."

**11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11**

It's been a week since the infection spread and Sarah still hadn't woken up yet. Peter had been arraingied and was in jail with no bail. His trail was not set until the next month. Elliot and Olivia had gotten closer, especially since Olivia needed a shoulder to lean on. But they kept there relationship a secret. Right now there was so much chaos in there life they needed to have this relationship to give them both a little peace.

Olivia sat by Sarah's bed. She was basically living at the hospital. She would only go home to shower and change and then Elliot would stay with Sarah.

Elliot gently placed his hand on Olivia shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, how is she?"

"No change. Elliot, it's been a week, I'm really scared. What if she never wakes up? What if she has brain damage? I'm really scared."

"I know, I'm scared too, but things will get better."

"Yeah," said Olivia teary eyed. She stood up. "You should go to the precinit. Check up on things."

"I don't wanna leave you here by yourself."

"I'm not alone, Sarah's here."

Elliot smiled. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. They quickly kissed and Elliot went on his way.

**11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11**

Elliot walked into the precinit and saw Cragen sitting at Olivia's desk.

Elliot sat at his desk and looked over at Cragen.

"The first time I met Olivia she came in here holding a suit case in one hand and holding Sarah's hand in the other. The baby- sitter had quit on her lat minute," said Cragen. "Sarah was six."

_"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, I'm the new detective here," said Olivia as she shook Cragen's hand._

_"Oh yes, nice to meet you. And who is this?" he asked looking down at Sarah._

_"This is my daughter, Sarah." Olivia looked down at Sarah. "Sarah say hello to Captain Cragen."_

_"Hello Captan Cwagen."_

"She was so cute," smiled Cragen. "I knew from that moment she had me. Little bugger, always took the candy from my desk, but I never cared."

"I know what you mean. She's a charming kid," said Elliot.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" asked Cragen sarcastically. They both laughed. Cragen looked at a picture of Olivia and Sarah on Olivia's desk. "How are they doing?" asked Cragen.

"Sarah has no change, and I think Olivia is losing hope. All we can really do now is pray."

**11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11**

Olivia still sat next to Sarah in the hospital. "Kid, I know that's it's just easier to give up, but you have to wake up. You have to see it. Elliot and I are together, just like you always wanted. But none of this will matter unless you're here with me. So please, please wake up. Do it for me, please, I need you."

As soon as the words came out of Olivia's the heart monitor began to go faster. Olivia looked at it with concern. Sarah squeezed Olivia hand and her eyes shoot open. Sarah tried to gasp for breath, but the tube down her throat just choked her.

A nurse, who was alerted my the noise, rushed into the room. "Calm down Sarah, don't try to breath, the machine is doing it for you. Now hold still while I get it out."

The nurse carefully removed the tube from Sarah's throat. Sarah sat up. coughed furiously, and Olivia threw her arms around her sobbing. "Thank God. Baby, don't ever scare me like that again."

Olivia seperated from her and looked into her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Sarah asked her voice somewhat horase.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay."

Sarah looked around and finally took in her surroundings. "Why are we in the hospital? What happened?"

"Honey, are you telling me you don't remember what happened?"

"No."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

A/N: Wow, what will this do to the case? Find out next time!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.S. I'm going on vacation but I will only be gone for a few days! The beach will help my muse because my muse loves the beach!


	12. Remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: I'm back from the beach, I had a blast! But I really missed writing, so here is chapter twelve.

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

Olivia stood outside of Sarah's room. As soon as Sarah had told her she didn't remember what happened to her the doctor made her leave while they ran some test.

Elliot ran up to her. "What's happening?" he asked.

"She woke up."

"That's great!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she dosen't remember what happened."

"What? What does she remember?."

"I'm not sure, they kicked me out as soon as she told me she didn't remember what happened to her."

Several doctors emerged from the room and one walked over to Elliot and Olivia.

He smiled. "Sarah is just fine. Her organs are fine, and the infection is clearing up well. Her heart is still weak, so she will be on mediciation for awhile, and we'll see where that gets us," said the doctor before walking away.

Olivia rushed in, Elliot at her heels.

Sarah was sitting up in the bed, an IV still in her arm, and she was still hooked up to the heart monitor.

Olivia embraced her once again, a tear escaping her eyes. "I love you," she whispered so only Sarah could hear.

"I love you too," she whispered back. They serperated from the hug and Sarah spotted Elliot. "Elliot," she smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he came over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I had to see you kiddo," he smiled as they seperated.

"Why? Why am I even here?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances.

"What? What happened to me?" she looked down at her arms. "Why am I all cut up?"

Olivia sat on the bed next to Sarah and took her hand. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

Sarah concentrated. "Ummm...My birthday."

"That was two months ago," said Olivia.

"What?" said Sarah shocked. "I lost two months of my life. What happened?"

"So you didn't tell the doctor that you couldn't remember what happened?" asked Elliot.

"No, what happened?" Elliot looked down at Olivia who looked up at him. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Honey, calm down. Don't get stressed about this. We'll tell you later. Please rest now." Sarah reluctantly nodded and slid into the sheets. Olivia pulled them over her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia walked over to Elliot and they moved over to a corner.

"When are you going to tell her?" asked Elliot.

Olivia shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure I want to."

"What? Why? She has a right to know."

"I know, I know, but, the trauma. I don't know if she can handle it," she said as she looked back at Sarah, who was now asleep. "Sarah is strong, but I don't know if she can handle knowing her own father tried to kill her."

"She seemed to be fine when she was awake right when she got here."

"Elliot, she always clung to the nearest person, everytime a doctor tried to handle her cuts she would start to ball. I don't want her live like that. Fearing that around every corner there could be a new danger. She's a fun- loving, adventorous kid, she dosen't need that."

"One day she will remember, now do you want it to jump out at her, or do you want to tell her the story, gently."

"I just don't know."

"Without her testimony, Peter could get off."

"We have a confession."

"Without a lawyer present. Any smart defense attorney will throw it out in a heartbeat."

"Elliot, I just have to think about this. She is vulnerable right now, she needs us, she needs you."

He gave her a soft kiss. "She needs you too, but she you have to tell her. It would just be better if you told her."

Olivia nodded.

**12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12**

Later that day Elliot was in Sarah's room while Olivia went to get somethind to eat.

They were watching Maury.

"Okay," said Elliot. "Women come on here and tries to find who the father of her baby is?"

"Yeah," said Sarah, totally engrossed in the show.

"They don't know who there own child's father is?"

"Nope."

Elliot's cell phone began to ring. He stood up. "I don't understand TV. Stabler," he said answering his phone.

"Hey Elliot, it's Casey. I just wanted to hear how Sarah is."

Elliot moved away so Sarah couldn't hear him. "Well, her heart is still a little weak, and she can't remember the past two months."

"What? Are guys going to tell her?"

"I think we should, but Olivia is worried that she won't be able to handle it."

"Understandable."

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

Elliot held up his hand. "I know, but she should know."

"Who is it?" questioned Sarah.

He held up his hand again.

"Well, Elliot," said Casey. "You have to see it from a women's view."

"Who is it?"

"Hold on," he put the phone away from his mouth. "It's Casey."

"Let me talk to her!"

Elliot went to the phone again. "Casey, Sarah wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to Sarah.

"Hey Casey!"

"Hi Sarah. Wow you sound a lot better then you did when I came to visit you."

"You came to visit me? I don't remember, and know one will tell me anything," she said the last remark while glaring at Elliot.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not gonna tell you either. While we'll come to see you soon."

"Alright, here's Elliot," she handed the phone back to Elliot.

Elliot started talking to Casey again, and Sarah started to watch TV again. After a few moments she began to feel dizzy. She grabbed onto the guard rail.

Elliot hung up the phone and walked over to her. "Okay, explain Maury again," he noticed Sarah was dizzy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm. In her mind she could see, a knife coming to her arm, see the blood coming out, she could hear herself scream. Her mind went back to normal.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, concerned.

Sarah just grabbed on to his arm and struggled out of bed. Elliot pulled the IV with her and she staggered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. From the other side Elliot could here her throw up.

After a few moments Sarah staggered out of the bathroom. Elliot grabbed her arm. He helped her back to bed. "What happened?" he asked once she was settled.

"I saw someone cutting me, I saw what happened. But I didn't see there face. Please tell me what happened."

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

A/N: Will Elliot tell her? What will happen next? Find out next time!


	13. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & order: SVU.

A/N: Here is chapter thirteen. Sara hfinds out what happened to her, but not how you think.

**131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313**

"Sarah, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

Suddenly Olivia walked in. "What you guys up to?"

Elliot turned around to face her and smiled. "Nothing, nothing."

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13**

The next day at the hospital it was just Olivia and Sarah. It was Elliot's weekend with his children. Olivia was lying next to Sarah on the bed.

"When can I go home?" asked Sarah as she looked at her mother.

"As soon is the infection is clear."

"The infection that I have no idea where it came from?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Mom! You have to tell me eventually." Olivia remainded silent. "Besides, I remembered something yesterday."

"You did? What did you remember?"

"Being cut, I could hear my own screams, it was terrible. I had to throw up."

Olivia rapped her arms around Sarah. "It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, but I still think I have a right to know."

"Sarah, please don't get worked up over this. Your heart's weak, it can't take the stress right now."

Sarah sighed. "Okay. I'm just gonna try to get some sleep."

"Alright," said Olivia as she moved the sheets up to Sarah's chin. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she drifted off to sleep.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13**

Olivia was sitting next to a sleeping Sarah when Casey walked in.

"Hey," said Casey.

"Hey," said Olivia, standing up.

"How is she?"

"Better, but I have a feeling that that's only because she dosen't know what happened to her."

"Well, you look like you need a hot meal and a good conversation. Up for it? We can eat in the cafetria."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Alright, she just took her medicine, so she'll be our for awhile."

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13**

After Casey and Olivia got some unidentifiable hospital food they sat at a quiet table in the corner.

"So have they told you when she can go home?" asked Casey.

"As soon as the infection in her heart clears up. Uagh! This all scares me too much. From now on I'm going to lock her in her room and throw a sandwich in ever once and a while."

Casey smiled. "I'm sure everyone at the squad will agree with you on that front."

"I'm sure. Sarah keeps saying that I should go back to work, but I just can't leave her. I lost her once, I can't lose her again."

"You won't lose her. Peter's in prison, he can't get to her."

"That's what Elliot says too, But I just don't know."

"Funny, how Elliot took a lot of time off too. In fact, he's spent a lot of his time up here."

"Yeah, well Sarah's nuts for him, and he loves her so,-"

"Olivia, please. Don't think I don't know what's going on."

Olivia stared up at her with deep eyes. "You know?"

"Of course. Women just know these things. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Beside it's about time, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife."

"Jeez, don't get gross."

They both laughed.

"But, Olivia, there is one question that needs to be asked. an you handle what's coming?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "My child's father tried to kill her. She went missing and was found cut all over with a serious heart infection. I can barely handle that. But nothing would give me more satification then to see him to jail for what he did to her."

"Well, you have a strong support system behind, no matter what."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention, besides, I know you would do the exact same thing for me."

They continued eating until Olivia broke the silence.

"I can't believe how stupid I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"How stupid I was to let Peter be apart of Sarah life."

"You wanted a father for your daughter, you did nothing wrong. None of this is your fault, I don't wanna hear anymore of that."

Olivia smiled. "Alright."

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13**

As Casey and Olivia exited the elevator they noticed a crowd around Sarah's room.

Olivia's heart sank as she heard cries coming from her room. Gut- wrenching sobs. She ran faster toward the door and past the crowd.

Sarah was held down by two doctors, one on each arms.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Olivia as she pushed them away. "Get away from her!"

Sarah quickly clinged to her mother and sobbed into her shoulder.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "What happened?"

"I remembered," soobed Sarah. "I know what happened to me. Why did he do it? Why was he so cruel to me?"

Olivia just held her tighter, a sympatheic tear rolled down her eye. "Shhhh, it's okay baby. He can't get to you now, I'm here."

"Please don't leave. I don't want him to get me."

"He won't. I'll never leave you."

**131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313**

A/N: Just makes you hate Peter even more! Okay next chapter more drama and more EOness! Okay I need help from you guys now. The trial part of the stroy is coming up soon and I need to set the charges and I'm not sure what they should be, please help! Until next time!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	14. Psycology

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU

A/N: Chapter fourteen! (And thanks to everyone who helped me with the charges!) Oh and P.S. I don't have spell check and I suck at spelling so bare with me!

**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

It was a long night for Olivia. When Sarah started to freak- out Casey was told to leave by several doctors.

Sarah gripped onto Olivia and sobbed.

The doctors and Olivia knew that this was not good for Sarah. Her heart was still weak, and it couldn't take the stress. Finally she had to be sedated.

"What did I do worng?" Sarah cried as she dirfted off to a highly medicatied sleep.

Unshed tears shined in Olivia's eyes. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? This is not your fault."

Sarah nodded as she finally fell asleep.

Once Olivia was sure Sarah was asleep she let go of her hand and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She put her head in her hands and began to weep silently.

Suddenly she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She jumped up surprised, but came to relief to see Elliot. She stood up and he quickly embraced her. "I thought you were with your kids."

"Maureen's watching them. I heard you needed me."

She looked up at him. "Who told you?"

"Casey. She's really worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"There no time to worry about me. Sarah's gonna need a lot of help to get through this."

"I know, and we'll all be there for her."

**14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 **

The next day Sarah was sitting in her bed and Olivia was talking to Cragen and George.

"Olivia, she won't be able to get through this if she dosen't talk to someone, and I think she should talk to Huang," said Cragen

"I just don't know if she's ready," said Olivia.

"It's gonna eat her away if she dosen't talk about it," said George.

"I guess, maybe it is a good idea. But if she can't handle it, we end it."

"Alright, that's fine," said George. He walked over to her as Olivia and Cragen left the room.

Melinda was waiting outside. "Well?"

"I'm letting him talk to her," said Olivia.

"Good," said Melinda.

"I've gotta get back to the station," said Cragen as he walked away.

"She's strong, Olivia. She will get through this just fine."

"I hope so."

**14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 **

Meanwhile in Sarah's room.

"Hi Sarah," said George. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Where's my mom?"

"She's just outside the door. Don't worry, we won't be long."

"Okay."

"Are you having nightmares?"

Sarah looked down at her hands. "Yes, but I don't wanna tell Mom. She's got enough to worry about as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she dosen't have to worry about her work right now, she took some vacation time, but the doctors say I have a some kind of infection in my heart, and I know that scares her a lot. Then, you know the trial's coming up. Plus, I freak out easily now, I really wish I didn't, but I'm scared all the time now."

"Why?"

"If my own dad did this to me, who knows what a stranger may do," Sarah's eyes were brimmed with tears. "I don't know what I'll do when the trial starts, or when I have to start school again."

"We won't let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, but you guys can't watch me ever moment of everyday."

**14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14** **14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14**

Casey got of the elevator and saw Olivia talking to one of Sarah doctor's once Casey reached Olivia the doctor had walked away.

"What was that about?"asked Casey.

"Sarah can go home tomorrow."

"Good, the trial starts the day after tomorrow."

**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

A/N: Short, I know and not much of a point, but I needed a filler between the hospital and trial. Next chapter coming soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Sarah goes home from the hospital.

**1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515**

Olivia was getting Sarah things together in her hospital room while Sarah sat on the bed.

"Cragen said I can take as much time off as I need, and I have a tutor coming over next week to help you with what you missed at school, and you can just finish up the school year with her, and we can do whatever you want, and--"

"Mom, take a breath," said Sarah.

Olivia smiled and walked over to Sarah. "I'm just glad you're finally coming home."

Sarah smiled a weak smile. "Me too."

Elliot walked through the door. "You guys ready?"

"Almost I just have to talk to Dr. Hudson. Stay with Sarah for a sec."

Olivia saw the doctor and walked up to him.

"Oh Olivia, good you need to sign these," said Dr. Hudson as he handed her some papers. She quickly signed them and handed them back. He handed her a bottle. "Okay these are for her heart. She needs to take them every four hours. Even at night, so you need to have an alarm set. That should last you two weeks, and by then she'll have an appointment and we can refill it then. Also, as you know, minimal stress. Her heart is still weak. Any shortness of breath or chest pain, come see us immediately."

Olivia nodded. "So we're all set?"

"Yep. Good luck Olivia."

"Thanks," she said as she walked back to Sarah's room.

Before she entered the room she could hear Sarah and Elliot laughing. This brought a smile to her face. She hadn't heard Sarah truly laugh in a long time.

"We all ready?" she asked as she went into the room.

"Yeah let me get a nurse," said Elliot as he left.

Sarah still had a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" asked Olivia.

"Elliot was telling me about that time you told a suspect you wanted his balls in blender," said Sarah.

Olivia smiled at the memory. "Yeah, well he was pissing me off."

They giggled as Elliot came in with a nurse pushing a wheel chair. "Excuse me, I have to examine her before she leaves," said the nurse as she pulled the curtain so Olivia or Elliot couldn't see.

"Thank you," said Olivia.

"For what?"

"Making her laugh. I haven't seen her smile in a long time."

Elliot put an arm around her. "It's no problem. I love Sarah."

The nurse pulled the curtain back and Elliot and Olivia quickly seperated, at fear that the nurse would know that they worked together.

"She's all good to go. You've already signed the forms, so you guys can get going," said the nurse as she left the room.

Elliot picked up Sarah and placed her in the wheel chair. Olivia began to push it into the hall, Elliot picked up her bag and followed.

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

Elliot, Olivia, and Sarah all got off the elevator on the Benson's floor.

They both held Sarah by an arm. They finally staggered to the door.

Elliot held tight on to Sarah as Olivia fished out her key. She finally did and opened the door. "Home again!" she exclaimed.

Elliot helped Sarah to the couch and put down her bag.

"It's good to be home," said Sarah as she took in her surroundings.

"You wanna do anything, you know since you just got home?" asked Olivia.

"Can we celebrate tonight? All I can think about now is taking a long nap."

"Alright. I'll be right back," she said to Elliot as she helped Sarah off the couch.

Olivia helped Sarah to her room, but Sarah stopped in the doorway.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

Sarah just stared.

Olivia looked into the direction Sarah was staring. Her gaze fell to Sarah's dresser where there stood a photograph of Sarah and Peter.

"Oh no," said Olivia.

Sarah just turned around and staggered into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and Elliot and Olivia could hear her throwing up.

Elliot rushed to Olivia's side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Olivia pointed to the picture.

Elliot walked over to it. He snatched the picture up. "You help Sarah, I'll get everything that remotely involves Peter."

Olivia nodded and then walked to the bathroom. Olivia quietly knocked on the door and opened it so she could get her head in. "Honey, are you okay?"

Sarah had her arms drapped around the toliet and her head rested on her arm. She was sweating and take deep breaths.

Olivia walked in, bent down to her, and put a hand on her back. "You okay?" she asked.

Sarah nodded and sat up and sat againist the bathtub.

Olivia got a cold washcloth and put it on Sarah's forehead. "You're gonna be okay, alright? We'll get through this together."

Sarah nodded.

Elliot walked pass the door holding a box and nodded at Olivia.

Olivia stood up and put her hand down to Sarah. "Come on. I'm gonna take you to bed."

"What about the--"

"It's taken care of."

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

"Is she asleep?" asked Elliot as Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, finally," said Olivia as she sat next to Elliot at the kitchen table. "Hey, thanks for getting all that stuff out of her room."

"It's no problem," he said. He moved the box over to her. "What are you gonna do with all this?"

"I don't know, trash it, I guess. I mean I don't think she'll want it back." She began to look through the box. "Gosh, you know, one part of me still can't believe that he did what he did."

"People change, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

Olivia's alarm went off in the middle of the night. She slammed it off. She dragged herself into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and Sarah's medicine.

She opened Sarah's bedroom door and walked over to the bed. Sarah was wide awake.

"Hey honey," said Olivia as Sarah sat up. "Time for your medicine," she said as she handed her the water and a pill.

She swallowed it down and put the glass on her nightstand. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will," said Olivia. She sat down next to Sarah and put her arms around her. They both settled down into her bed.

"So," said Sarah, "the trial starts tomorrow."

"Yep," said Olivia as they both stared at the ceiling.

**1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515**

A/N: The next chapter is the long awaited trial!


	16. Trial 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: The long awaited trial! (Well, the beginning anyway) Oh, and I suck at like law stuff so some stuff may not be right, but just bare with me.

**16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

Olivia and Sarah sat at the kitchen table.

"Will I have to speak today?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, no, but you need to be at the court house though, just in case they need you. Also, you're a key witness so you can't be in the courtroom until after you testify."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay in the courtroom the whole time. I'm just a regular witness."

"Will I see him today?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I hope not."

"Me either, but don't worry about it right now. Take you pill, Elliot will be here any minute."

Sarah took a pill with the rest of the orange juice in her glass, but then just looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong baby?"

Sarah slowly looked up at her mom. "You... you don't think Peter will try anything... do you?"

Olivia wasn't surprised when Sarah didn't call Peter Dad. Dad was a name that needed to be earned. But that thought was immediately pushed aside and replaced with deep sympathy for her daughter's pain. Olivia took her hand. "Honey, Peter cannot get you. There is a ton of security, plus I will not let him within ten feet of you."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Okay, you're right."

There was a knock at the door.

"All right, that's Elliot, lets go."

**16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 16 **

Olivia, Elliot, and Sarah walked into the courtroom.

Olivia saw a court officer she knows and they walked over to him.

"Sarah," said Olivia "this is officer Jefferson. He will be staying with you while we're in the courtroom."

Sarah nodded.

"We'll be out as soon as we can," said Elliot as he hugged Sarah.

They took one last look before walking into the courtroom.

They sat in a row with John, Fin, Cragen, and Melinda. Casey was sitting at the prosecutors table looking over some papers. Peter sat at the defendent's table with this high- powered lawyer, Henry Dabo.

Soon the judge walked in, everyone stood and the baliff began to speak. "All rise the Honorable Judge Perkins persiding."

A male judge with a gray bread walked into the courtroom. "Alright, alright. This case is the people vs. Peter Walters. The charges are kidnapping, child endangerment, attemptted murder, assualt, and child abuse. We will begin with the people's opening statement."

Casey stood up and walked toward the jury. "When you think of a parent and child you most definetly do not think of torture, but that is exactly what Mr. Walters did. He kiddnapped his own daughter, and tortured her for over a week. And over the course of the trial I will prove it to you. Thank you," she said before sitting down.

Now Peter's lawyer stood up and walked to the jury. "Ms. Novak is correct about one thing," he said "Mr. Walters' daughter was kidnapped and tortured, but it was not done by the hands of her father. I will prove to you that Peter Walters had nothing to with the kidnapping of Sarah Benson. Thank you," he nodded as sat back down.

"Who is the peoples' first witness?" asked the judge.

Casey stood up. "The people call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand."

Elliot got up to the stand and was sworn in.

Casey walked up to the stand. "Detective Stabler what is your relation to the victim, Sarah Benson?"

"She's my partner's daughter, and I was in the search party when she went missing."

"How did you know she was missing?"

"Sarah was supposee to meet Detective Benson, her mother, my partner, at her work, but she didn't. Detective Benson got worried and went to look for her, when she couldn't find her she called me and asked me to come to help her."

"But you couldn't find her, in fact no saw or heard from Sarah Benson for over a week, isnt' that correct?"

"Yes."

"Who finally found Sarah?"

"I did."

"Tell us about that."

"I was searching for Sarah when I noticed a car in an ally, it was Peter's rental car. I then looked in the warehouse by the ally and went inside. There I found Sarah hidden under some tarps."

"What kind of state was she in?"

"She was dazed, slipping in and out of consiousness. She was sweaty and covered in blood. It was obvious she had been cut up pretty bad."

"Thank you," said Casey before sitting down.

Henry stood up and walked over to Elliot.

"Detective Stabler," Henry said "when you found Sarah in the warehouse did she tell you it was Peter who did it to her?"

"No, not in the warehouse."

"In fact she never told _you _who did it to her, did she?"

Elliot thought back to all the time he spent with Sarah. Even though she had voiced it was Peter she had never told _him._ "No, but just because she didn't tell me, it dosen't mean he didn't."

"Who exactly told you the believed it was Mr. Walters?"

"Olivia Benson."

"Ah, and would you please tell the courtroom about Olivia and Peter."

"Objection!" said Casey as she stood up. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You Honor," said Henry "if you let me continue it will explain this line of questioning."

"I'll allow it, for now. You may proceed," said the judge.

"Well," said Elliot "they met in college. Olivia got pregnant young and they had Sarah."

"But during that time they were not together, correct?"

"Yes."

"So Ms. Benson could just be a bitter ex trying to nail Mr. Walters."

"Objection!" shouted Casey.

"Mr. Dabo please," said the judge.

"Olivia is not the kind of person who would screw the justice system just because she's mad."

"As far as you know. No further questions."

**16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted the trial to seem as real as possible so I had to read some and watch L&O re-runs, you know. Well look out for more trial drama in chapter seventeen!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	17. Trial 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: In this chapter Dr. Hudson give his testimony.

**17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717**

After Mr. Dabo finished questioning Elliot he was called down from the stand.

Casey stood up. "The people call Dr. Jeffrey Hudson to the stand."

Sarah's doctor walked up to the stand.

Casey put some pictures on a stand. The first was of the brusing on Sarah's stomach. "Doctor, can you please explain this picture."

"This is Sarah Benson's abdamen. It's obvious that she was hit with a blunt object. It broke two ribs and there was some internal bleeding."

"What about this one?" asked Casey as she took off the first picture and showed him the second. This one was of Sarah's arms and legs.

Olivia sat in disgust. Seeing the pictures of Sarah's injures filled her with fresh rage, and that there was still scars on Sarah for it, inside and out.

"Sarah was cut repeatively on the arms and legs. I've never seen so many cuts on a person."

"And finally this one," said Casey as she showed him the last picture of Sarah's head injury.

"Sarah was hit in the back of the head very hard. It bruised her skull."

"People's exebit A," said Casey as she held up an evidence bag with a candle stick in it. "This candle stick was found in Mr. Walter's car, it has Sarah Benson's blood on it." She gave it to the jurys to look at. "And lastly Dr. Hudson tell the courtroom about Sarah Benson's heart condition."

"With all the cuts Sarah was vunerable. One of the cuts got infected and the infection got to her heart."

"And what does that mean for Sarah?"

"Her heart will have to be closely monitored for a very long time."

"Thank you," said Casey as she sat down.

Mr. Dabo stood up. "Dr, Hudson, were with Sarah when she was kidnapped."

Dr. Hudson looked confused. "Of course not."

"Ah, so you don't know if Peter hit Sarah. In fact there was only a small amount of Sarah's blood on it, and no fingerprint on it, correct?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm just a doctor."

"That's right, you are just a doctor. You don't know who did this to Sarah. In fact no one in this courtroom does, especially Peter Walters."

**17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 **

The trial ended for the day and Olivia and Elliot went out the courtroom, said there good- byes to everyone and met Sarah who was still sitting with the officer.

She stood up. "Done?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Olivia. "All done for today."

**17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 17 **

On the way home they picked up some Chinese food. They ate at the couch.

"And then I said ' Well when you have the badge you can tell me what kind of cheese to get but until then I will' and he never said anything about it again," said Elliot as he stuffed his mouth full of rice.

Olivia stared at him in awe.

"Well," said Olivia, "I have to say that that is on eof the stupidest stories I've ever heard."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "It's true!"

"Yeah, the sad thing is I believe you," said Olivia.

Sarah squirmed from her lying position in the couch.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," said Olivia.

"No," groaned Sarah. "I'm just waiting for the guy with the thing."

Olivia stood up and brought Sarah with her. "Yes honey, I know." She looked back toward Elliot as she and Sarah went toward her room. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Take your time," he said as he stood up. He had been in Olivia's apartment's before, but he had never really looked around. He walked over to the mantle that was littered with pictures. One was of Sarah as a baby, in a pink jumper sitting in a high- chair. The next was a smiling Olivia holding the hands Sarah as a toddler, obviously her first steps. There were others in Sarah and Olivia in different stages of life. One that jumped out at Elliot was one of Olivia, Sarah and Serena, Olivia's mother. It was taken right before Serena died, Elliot could tell because Sarah was about seven in the picture.

Olivia came back in the living room and watched Elliot as he looked at the photographs.

He picked up the most recent one of Sarah and Olivia sitting on the front steps of there building. They obviously hadn't expected it to be taken. They were both in robes over there pajamas, and Olivia had a cup of coffee in her hand. He knew that they came to the porch to yell at the mail man, who never put there mail in the right box, he knew because he had taken the picture. He was coming to pick up Olivia and he had a camera in the car, he saw them and took it. He smiled at the memory.

"I still can't believe you took that," said Olivia.

Elliot turned around. "The best picture is taken when you least expect it," he smiled.

Olivia walked closer. "Yeah well that was just mean, we both look terrible."

"You guys look beautiful," he said as he rapped his arms around her.

They kissed.

"When can we stop snicking around?" asked Olivia.

"Well after the trial, and once we decide what to do about our jobs."

They kissed again.

"I've gotta go," said Elliot.

"Already?"

"I have to go. I'll be here in the morning to pick you guys up for court."

Olivia kissed him one more. "I'll see you then."

**17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717**

A/N: In the next chapter Olivia testifies!


	18. Trial 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Olivia testifies.

**181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

The next day at the trial everyone one was setted and the court came to order.

Casey stood up. "The people call Olivia Benson to the stand."

Olivia walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

Casey walked up to the stand. "Detective Benson please tell the courtroom about your relationship with the defendent Peter Walters."

"Peter and I met in college. We weren't dating for very long when I found out I was pregnant. When I told Peter he wanted me to get an abortion, after that we didn't talk until Sarah was six months old."

"After that what was your arrangement with Mr. Walters?"

"Sarah would stay with him every other weekend and occassionally if I was busy at work."

"So would you say Peter was a good father?"

"Well, some times he was and sometimes he wasn't."

"Please explain."

"Well once when Sarah was seven I was at work and she showed up at the office. Her father had put her on a subway and told her to walk to my office."

"Can you tell the court what happened on the day your daughter went missing."

"Sarah had a study group with a few friends for school at the library. She said she would meet me at the precinit at one. When it was almost two I went to the library and I found out she left right in the middle of the meeting after she got a phone call."

"How long was she gone?"

Olivia's eyes began to water. "A week," she said. She quickly wiped away the tears.

"During that time did you try to contact Peter?"

"Of course. I must have called him a thousand times, but I stopped because he had told me the previous day he was in Miami on business."

"What was your first sign that Peter was in town?"

"When Sarah went missing we checked the phone records, and Peter was the last one to call Sarah. Also he rented the car that Sarah was seen getting into."

"And then you went to his apartment?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find."

"A.. A cloth covered in blood."

"Yes. People's exibit B," said Casey as she held up a plastic bag that held a washcloth covered in blood. "Found in Mr. Walter's bathroom."

"What is Sarah like now?"

"She's changed from this whole thing, and with her heart condition she has to take medicine, and she dosen't have a lot of energy. She's scared all they time, and she just dosen't like to go places. She's just different from the girl she used to be."

"Thank you," said Casey as she sat down.

Mr. Dabo stood up and walked toward Olivia. "Ms. Benson your daughter is fourteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you've known Mr. Walters for, what? Fifteen years?"

"Yes."

"And during that time has Mr. Walters ever done anything to harm you or your daughter?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "No."

"Then what would make you believe that he did it this time?"

"He lyed about being out of town, there was Sarah's blood in his apartment."

"Isn't it true, though, that your daughter stayed with her father that previous night?"

Olivia thought back. "Yes, I was working late and I couldn't pick her up until eleven."

"And isn't it possible that she could of had an accident, start to bleed, and then cleaned herself up?"

"I suppose so."

"Would you call Sarah and Peter's relationship unstable?"

"Oh yes. There no doubt to me that Sarah loved Peter, but he wasn't around a lot. Of course I always thought Peter loved Sarah too."

"Ms. Benson what make you believe Peter did this to your daughter?"

"Sarah told me he did this to her, and I believe her."

"But there is no way to tell if she is lying."

"Sarah would not lie about that."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I know my daughter. She would not lie about that something like that, and she certainly would not lie to me."

"That's what you think."

"Oh, I know she's not lying, not about this."

"No Ms. Benson. That is what you think! Your daughter could be a completely different person then the one you know."

"Sarah is a good person, she's a good kid. And she would _not_ lie about something like this."

"That's what you believe."

**18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18 18**

After Olivia testified court was dismisssed for the day Elliot and Olivia walked up to Casey.

"What the hell was that?" asked Olivia.

"There main defense is that Sarah is lying."

"But it's not gonna work, is it?" asked Elliot.

"To be honest," said Casey "I don't know. The jury can be swayed either way at this point."

"Well, what do we do to sway them to the truth?" asked Olivia.

"Hopefully Huang testimony tomorrow will help sway the jury in the right direction."

**181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

A/N: Huang testifies next!

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!


	19. Trial 4

Disclaimer: I do no own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Chapter nineteen! Huang's testimony and some Olivia/ Sarah bonding!

**1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919**

"Dr. Huang," said Casey "tell the court what your examination of Sarah Benson came to show."

"Sarah went through a very tramatite event."

"How was it different from other cilents of yours?"

"She was in a certain kind of shock. The kind of shock you get when you are betrayed by somone close to you. In her case tramatized."

"So you're saying that who ever did this to Sarah Benson?"

"Someone she knows, loves, and trust."

"Who do you think did this to her?"

"Sarah told me it was her father."

"Thank you," said Casey as she sat down.

Mr. Dabo stood up. "Dr. Huang, why do you believe Sarah?"

"She has given me no reason not to."

"I see. But nothing is stopping Sarah from lying."

"Sarah dosen't strike me as someone who would lie."

"That is the thing with all you people. You just assume Sarah is honest. You could all be wrong."

**19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19**

After court Olivia and Sarah decided it was time to just have a chill out day. Court was short today so they decided to grab some hotdogs and walk through Central Park.

"I testify soon, don't I?" asked Sarah as her and her mother walked down a path in the park.

"Yeah, you do," said Olivia.

"And I'll have to see him?"

"Yeah, but he can't get near you, or say anything to you."

Sarah nodded. They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Sarah looked up and smiled at her mother.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. Even with all this going on, I'm glad you're happy."

Olivia put her arm around Sarah. "Of course I'm happy. You're safe and the trial is going well--,"

"No, no. I mean I know you're happy about all that, but you know, finally being with Elliot."

Olivia blushed. "Well, it's kinda unoffical."

"Eh, well I think you should make it offical."

"Well, how, do you propose, we do that?"

"I think you guys should go on a date. No friends, no co- workers, no me, no shop talk. Just a real honest date. I know you guys have this werid bond, and I know you two have 'moments', but you two have to have a real date."

Olivia looked down. "I don't know Sarah."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"I love Elliot, but I just don't know if I'm ready to leave you."

"Mom, it's not like you'll never be back. It will just be for a few hours."

"I don't know Sarah. I just don't wanna leave you with anyone else beisdes me for very long."

"I could stay with Casey, Melinda, or anybody really, Mom I want you to do this, and I know you want to do this too. I think you're ready."

"Sarah I may be ready, but I just don't know if you are."

"I'm fine, I like Elliot, and I feel safe around people I know."

"Sarah please, lets not stress about this just yet."

"Fine. Just promise me that you will think about it."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

**19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19 19**

Later that night Sarah was asleep on the couch and Olivia sat next to her watching TV.

The phone rang. Olivia quciklly picked it up as not to wake up Sarah.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Olivia, it's Casey."

"Hi Casey. What's up?" asked Olivia as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing much. I just got the schedule for the witnesses tomorrow."

"And who goes up tomorrow."

"It's Sarah."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I knew this was coming, but I guess I was just trying to avaoid it."

"Olivia, Sarah is ready for this. You have told her what to expect. She knows what's coming."

"I sure hope so. Well I better go. Gotta go rest up for the big day," she said with fake enthusiasume.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," said Casey before she hung up.

Olivia hung up the cordless and placed it on the table. She walked over to Sarah who was still sleeping on the couch. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over Sarah. She bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you kid," she said before going off to bed.

**1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919**

A/N: In the next chapter it's finally time for Sarah to testify. Next chapter will be in Sarah's point of view.


	20. Trial 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: It's time for Sarah to testify. I thought it would be interesting for this chapter to be in Sarah's point of view. So here is the dramaful capter twenty!

**202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

I woke up to my mother's voice in the morning.

"Sarah, it's time to get up," she said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"It's time to get ready to go."

"Oh," I said as I sat up on the couch.

"Honey, I have to tell you something," said my mom, using her very serious voice.

"What?" I asked, still trying to wake up.

"Today you have to testify."

That woke me up immediately. "What? Today?"

"Yeah, but honey, I think you're ready."

"But I'll have to face him. He'll be right there watching me."

"I know, but he can't get near you. He can't speak to you. You are perfectly safe, I promise, nothing bad will happen."

**20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20 20**

Elliot picked us up and soon we were at the court house. I sat down at a bench outside of the courtroom and Mom sat down next to me.

"Okay, Elliot and I are about to go in. The lawyers are going to talk a little then they are going to call you in. Now just answer everything with honesty and don't look at Peter, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright," said Mom as she stood up.

Elliot bent down and gave me a reassuring hug. "You'll do fine."

I smiled at him and soon they both dissappeared into the courtroom.

I know Mom is really stressed. She had _the look_. The one she has when she is working on a case and never sleeps.

Those few minutes waiting felt like forever. A ton of people in there best clothes rushing by, trying to make there court dates. Ironic. The _last_ thing I wanted was to make my court date. I know this is what needs to be done, but I think on some level I still love my dad, I mean he gave me life. But on another level I still think he can hurt me some how. I'm just very about a lot of thing right now. I would tell my mom, but, besides this whole court thing, her life is going in a good direction. I don't wanna screw that up with my inner demons.

Just as I decided that now is not the best time to contimplate my issues a baliff opens the courtroom door. "Sarah Benson!" he called.

I stand up, straighten my blouse and walk through the huge door way. Straight ahead I see Casey standing up looking back at me, a male judge sitting at the stand and two men sitting across from Casey facing the front. I immeidately know who the one one the far left is, but I shake it out of my head. Sitting a few rows behind Casey I see, basically, my mother's entire working team, but I can see Elliot and Mom sitting next to each other watching me come in.

I look straight ahead and go to the witness stand, the whole time I avoid looking at _him_.

A man holding the Bible comes up to me. "Raise your right hand and place your hand on the Bible," he said.

I do as he says.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

"I do."

"You may sit."

"State your name for the record," said the judge.

"Sarah Serena Benson."

Casey walks up to the witness stand.

"Sarah, I know it's hard to talk about, but can you tell the courtroom what happened the day you went missing?"

"I had a study group at the library at nine. My mom dropped me off on her way to work. About an hour into it I got a call from my dad. He said he wanted to talk to me. So I left the group and met my dad outside of the library. We went to his apartment so we could talk. But when we got there he hit me in the head, and I guess I went unconsious. When I woke up I found a note that threatened my mom, saying that he knew where we lived."

"What happened next?"

"I went to the guest bedroom and wiped my head with a washcloth, I was bleeding pretty bad. Then I went to the guest bedroom and took out my cell phone. Just as I was my dad came into the room."

"What did he do when he saw you with the phone?"

"He slapped me and told me he was going to take me somewhere and I would stay there."

"Where did he take you?"

"Some abandoned warehouse."

"How long were you there?"

"I think it was about a week."

"Were you alone the whole time?"

"No."

"Who else was there?"

"My dad would come at least once a day."

"Would he do anything?"

"He would hit me. He hit me in the stomach with a piece of wood, but he would mostly just cut me, alot, over, and over. Usually in the same spots to make sure it really hurt." I looked over at Mom, I could tell this was all really hard on her.

"How did you get out of it?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler found me," I smiled. I glanced at Elliot, and saw that he was smiling too.

"Finally, Sarah what is your father's name."

I took a deep breath. "Peter Walters."

"Thank you Sarah," said Casey as she sat down.

Then _his _lawyer stood up, but I still looked in Casey's direction. I guess she knew because she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Sarah," said the lawyer. "tell us about your living arrangement with your mother and father through most of your life."

"Objection!" shouted Casey. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I have a point you Honor," said the lawyer.

"Get a point and make it fast," said the judge. "Tell the court Ms. Benson," he said to me.

"I would stay with my mom most of the time and my dad on an ocassional weekend and sometimes if my mom was working late."

"No holidays?"

"No.

"Well, why not?" as he asked the question he walked closer to _him_. I don't know why, but my gaze just followed him. And soon I was looking into his eyes. "Sarah, Sarah," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "What was your question?"

"Why didn't you spend any holidays with your father?"

"He has other family besides me and my mom dosen't."

"So you could say you are closer to your mother then your father?"

"Yes, you could definetly say that."

"Then what was your relationship with your dad like?"

"Normal, like any other father- daughter relationship."

"Was your father ever violent or anything of that nature?"

"No, he was like any other person."

"Would you believe that your father could do something like this?"

"No." I saw _him _looking at me. _He_ was trying to tell me something with his eyes. I immediately began to feel sick.

"Yet you say he did this to you."

"He did do this to me."

"Isn't it true that when you were at the hospital you temporialy lost your memory?"

"Yes."

"So can't it be argued that it wasn't your father, and that you just said it was your father."

_He _looked at me with intense eyes. I knew he was trying to send me a message. I began to feel light- headed, but I tried to concentrate on the lawyer in front of me. "No, I know he did this to me."

"No, Ms. Benson, you think your father did this to you."

The more the lawyer talked, the more _he_ looked at me, the worse I felt. My vision became blury, I could barely hear the lawyer. I just felt sick. I vaguely heard Casey object, and then everything went black.

**202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

A/N: That Peter is still taunting her, even in a crowded courtroom! Well, see what happens in the next chapter!


	21. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Chapter twenty-one! Some EOness!

**212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

One minute Sarah was answering Mr. Dabo's questions and the next she was on the ground.

Olivia felt like her heart had stopped. She was frozen on the spot. Everyone in the courtroom stood up. There was chaos as the judge tried to call order to the courtroom. Casey bent down to Sarah, and Melinda, who was sitting in front of Olivia and Elliot ran up tp her. Elliot nudged Olivia, trying to break her out of her trance. Finally Olivia broke out of her trance and ran toward Casey, Melinda, and an unmoving Sarah. Olivia gathererd Sarah in her.

"Olivia, you have to let her go," said Casey. "You have to let Melinda take a look at her."

"NO!" shouted Olivia. She did not want to let her baby go.

"Olivia, please, I have to take care of her," said Melinda, but Olivia refused to let go.

Elliot bent down to her. "Come Liv, you have to let go," he said as he began to pull her away.

Olivia streched her arms until Elliot pulled her away completely. By now she was hysterical.

Casey had Sarah's head on her lap while Melinda checked her pulse and heart rate.

Olivia watched in horror as Elliot held her.

Soon paramedics rushed in. Casey and Melinda moved over to Elliot and Olivia.

One stuck an IV in her arm, another checked her vitals. Soon they were placing her on the strecher.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot's arms and over to one of the paramedics. "I'm her mother. Can I ride with her?"

"Of course, please follow us," said the EMT as the wheeled Sarah out.

"I'll meet you there," said Elliot as he watched them leave the courtroom.

**21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21**

Elliot rushed into the waiting room of the ER and saw Olivia sitting in a corner with her head in her hands. He walked over to her. She lifted her head, stood up and threw her arms around him.

"Have they told you anything?" he asked.

Olivia pushed away from him slightly. "No, but she just went in a few minutes ago."

Suddenly a doctor came through the double doors of the ER. "Ms. Benson?" he asked.

"Yes, how is my daughter?"

"She is fine. It seems that she had a a servre panic attack brought on by an over- whelming amount of stress, and with her heart condition her body just could it."

"Will she be okay?" asked Elliot.

"She will be just fine."

"Can we see her?" asked Olivia.

"Of course, just follow me," said the doctor.

Both followed the doctor to a room and saw Sarah sitting on a bed hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

Olivia rushed over and embraced her.

"I thought I told you never to do that to me again," Olivia whispered into her ear.

Sarah grinned. "Well, you know I've always wanted to be a rebel."

Olivia smiled as let go.

"Hey kiddo," said Elliot as he hugged her.

"Hey Elliot," said Sarah.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Elliot.

"Honestly," said Sarah "I feel silly. I mean fainting in front of all those people."

"Don't feel silly, you have a medicial conidition," said Olivia.

"Well, I can still feel like a tool."

**21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21**

While the doctor did a final check up on Sarah before she could go Olivia and Elliot went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

They sat down at a table with there trays.

Olivia rubbed her face. "I wish all of this would just go away. I hate that Sarah is sick, I hate we have to keep coming to the hospital, I hate that her father did this to her, and I hate that Sarah has to go through all of this crap before she has even turned fifteen," she exclaimed.

Elliot gently placed his hand on hers. "You're strong. You've made it this far, why give up now?"

"This is so hard on Sarah. Once all this is over I just don't know what we're going to do."

"You guys could move in with me."

Olivia shoot her head up. "What?"

"I'm serious, I want you and Sarah to move in with me."

"Elliot, I don't know."

"Why not? We're like a family already, and I bet it would be good for Sarah to get out of the city."

"I don't know if that big of a change would be good for Sarah right now."

Elliot was dissappointted but he wasn't going to show Olivia that. "Well, at least think about it, alright?"

"Alright," said Olivia as she lent over the table and gave him a kiss. "That is why I love you so much."

**212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but school started again and I must say, high school is hard. So updates may not be as often and the chapters will not be as long plus I started reading some James Patterson and his writing is addictive, and tons of homework, also I've been neglecting my personal writing and I want to do some of that.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	22. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: This came to me just like THAT! So here it is.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Olivia and Sarah sat in the living room, a half- eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table.

"So I have to testify again?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, just so the defense can ask you all his questions."

"Do I have to?"

"Oh, Sarah. You did great today."

"I passed out."

"But you did great before that."

Sarah smiled. "Alright. I guess I can do it."

There was a knock at the door. Olivia stood up and began to walk toward the door. "You can do it." Olivia looked through the peep hole and was shocked to see the face on the other side. She undid the locks and opened the door. "Alex?"

"Hey."

They embraced.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

Sarah finally saw who her mother was talking. "Alex?" she questioned.

"Oh Sarah, look at you," said Alex.

Sarah stood up and gave Alex a huge hug.

"You've gotten so big. Last time I saw you you were just a little half- pint."

"What are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

"I got out of Witness Protection a few weeks ago, and with everything in chaos my life was busy as hell. But then I heard about everything going on and I had to come see you guys."

"Well come on in and grab some pizza. We've got too much to catch up," said Olivia as she lead Alex over to the couch.

About an hour later the pizza was gone, laughs had been shared, stories, and jokes.

Soon Olivia noticed that Sarah was beginning to droop. "Kid, it looks like you're ready for bed," said Olivia.

"No, I'm awake, I'm just waiting for the guy with the thing," said Sarah groogily.

"I think you're right, Liv," said Alex.

"Alirght," said Sarah as she stood up. "Goodnight Mom," said Sarah as she kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Night honey," said Olivia.

"Goodnight Alex," said Sarah as she gave Alex a hug.

"Goodnight kiddo," said Alex.

"Take your pill," Olivia said to her as she went down the hall. Olivia looked at Alex. "I still can't believe you're back."

"Me neither. The drug lord I was hiding from died in a shoot out and I could come back. I meant to look you guys up, but my life was chaos. Then I heard about this and I knew I had to come see you guys. How's she holding up?"

"Better then she was earlier. She's sick though, her heart's weak. When she pased out in court today, I swear I was having a heart attack."

"Understandable. I'm sure that's a scary thing. So.. how's Elliot?"

Olivia blushed.

"I knew it, I knew it. I knew you guys would get together."

"Yeah. When Sarah went missing he was so great and warm and I relized what was clear to everyone for so long."

"So what's the next step for you guys?"

"I don't know," Olivia played with her soda straw. "He wants us to move in with him."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Wow. Liv, that's a big step."

"I know, but he said it would be good for her to get away from the city, and on one hand I think he's right, but on the other I'm just freaked. I mean she's barely ever been out of the city."

"Liv, you know this isn't about Sarah."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We've never had that kind of committment before, and it scares the hell out of you. And it's perfectly resonable. You thought you loved Peter and then he broke your heart and hurt your daughter. I'd be scared too."

"But I love Elliot."

"I'm sure you do. And we both know that Elliot would never hurt either of you guys. But it's okay to be scared, and if you're not ready you shouldn't move in with him. Plus, I'm sure Sarah will be just fine with you right here in the city."

"I'm just so confused."

"You know that if you decide not to move in with Elliot that he will still love you, and he will always be there for you. And maybe one day, when you're ready, you can live with him. But if you're not ready you shouldn't."

"Do you think Sarah could handle it?"

"Please, Sarah can handle anything. She's just like you."

"We've never lived with a man before. I don't know if I should do it until we have a serious committment."

"You just do whatever your gut tells you, and you have always, _always_, done the right thing for Sarah. I know that won't stop know."

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

A/N I thought I'd throw Alex in the mix as the voice of reason. Plus I like Alex.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	23. Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Chapter 23! Even more drama! So much I couldn't believe I thought it up.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

"I really don't think this is a good idea Sarah," said Olivia as she poured herself some coffee.

"Mom, come on. We have to get back into a normal routine."

"I know, but the trial's not even over."

"I know that, but it's gonna be a week before the trial can start again and I just wanna live like we used too."

"Sarah, I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine. Please Mom. It will be better for everyone if we just try to get back to normal."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please Mom, I'll be fine. I promise, I'll be fine. Please, please, please."

Olivia thought for a second. She sighed. "Alright, but you better call me every half- hour."

"Yay. Thank you. I promise I'll be fine. Besides, I think you going back to work will be a good thing."

"Alright, I'm going now, but if you need anything you better call me first thing."

"I promise," said Sarah as she pushed Olivia toward the door.

"And make sure you take your medicine."

"I will, I promise," said Sarah.

Olivia turned to face her. "Please Sarah be careful."

Sarah grabbed her mother's arms. "I will I promise. I'm not even going to leave the apartment."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Alright. I love you. Call me if you need _anything_."

"I will. I love you too. Bye," said Sarah as she pushed her mother out the door.

**23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23**

Olivia walked into the 1-6 and was immediately stopped by Cragen.

"What the hell are doing here?" he asked.

"I'm glad I'm welcomed with open arms."

"No, what I mean is I thought you weren't coming back until the trial was over."

"So did I, but Sarah said she wanted to try go back to normal, and who am I to say no? I mean if she wants to go back to how things were I guess she's getting better, right?"

"If you say so," said Cragen as he walked away.

Olivia sat down at her desk.

Elliot lefted up his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sarah wanted me to come to work, so I'm here."

"Well, welcome back," he smiled.

After a few hours of paper work Elliot and Olivia were about to go out for some lunch when Cragen came over to them.

"Guys, can I see you in my office?" he asked and turned away.

They exchanged glances and followed Cragen into his office. They shut the door behind them.

"I just got a call from Rikers," said Cragen. "Peter's escaped."

Olivia felt her stomach dropped. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

"What?" demanded Elliot. "How the hell did that happen?"

"He had a private visit with his lawyer, when the guard came to get him, he was gone, his lawyer was passed out on the floor in his prison uniform."

Olivia began to feel hot.

"That son of a bitch," said Elliot.

Olivia's mind snapped back to reality. She snatched her cellphone off her belt and pressed the the speed dial to her apartment. It rang and rang until it finally went to the answering machine.

"Sarah's not answering," she managed to say.

"Damn," said Elliot as he ran out with Olivia right behind him.

**23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23**

Olivia and Elliot got to the apartment in record time. They raced up the stairs. Olivia opened the door without unlocking it. She raced in. "Sarah!" she yelled. There was no reponse. She ran into Sarah's room.

Elliot looked around the apartment when he heard Olivia scream. He ran into Sarah's bedroom. He was horrified at what he saw. There was blood on the wall.

Olivia couldn't take it. She felt bail rise in her throat. She ran into the bathroom.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

A/N:Ohhhhhhh! Wow! Well... What can I say?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	24. Vodka

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Alrigh tI tried to think of some big dramatic search, but I couldn't think of anything so I did a big time leap, so here it is. Hope you like it.

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Elliot knocked on Olivia's apartment door. "Olivia, it's me."

"Go away," she mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Please, let me in."

"No, go away."

"I'm coming in," he said as he opened the door. The inside of Olivia's apartment was dark and smelled funny. "Liv, where are you?"

"Go away,'' said a figure from the couch.

Elliot walked over and sat next to her. She had several empty bottles of vodka disgarded around the floor.

"Olivia," said Elliot. "Come on, you have to get up,'" he said as he placed his hand on her arm.

"No, no, no! Leave me alone!" she shouted as she pulled her arm away.

"Come on, Olivia, you've been held up here for months, you have to get up, take a shower, get some sun."

"I promised to protect her, and I failed."

"Olivia, it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have left her home alone, it's my fault."

"Olivia, you cannot keep blaming yourself."

"Even if Peter didn't kill her with out her heart medicine--," she was choked by a sobb.

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Shut the hell up. It was only a matter of time anyway."

Elliot's cell phone began to ring. "Stabler," he answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few." He shut his phone. "There's a rape done at Bellvue. You wanna come?"

"What do you think?" she said as she opened another bottle of vodka.

**24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24**

Elliot met Fin at the nurses' station.

"Hey," said Fin.

"Hey."

"Any luck?"

"No, she hasn't showered, or been paying her bills, she's even been drinking. But can you really blame her? Sarah was her only family, and now she's gone."

A nurse walked up to them. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Fin. "We're from Special Victaims, we got a call about a rape victaim."

"Oh, yes, just down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thanks," said Fin.

They began to walk down the hall when a strecher being pushed down the hall caught Elliot's eye. There was a familiar face lying on the strecher. "I'll check up with you," he said before running after the strecher.

"What have we got?" he asked one of the doctor's pushing the strecher.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Elliot Stabler, Special Victaims."

"This isn't rape victaim."

The girl slowly opened her eyes and removed the oxygen mask from her face. "Elliot?" she said faintly.

That's when he knew. He saw the bandaged shoulder, and knew that it was an infected bullet wound. He knew those familiar eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir," said the doctor "but you can't come here," as they went through the surgery area.

He stood outside the closed surgery, shocked.

**24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24**

Elliot knocked on the Olivia's. "Olivia! Let me in," he got no response. He opened the door and walked over Olivia, lying on the couch. "Olivia, wake up," he said slightly shaking her.

She fluttered her eyes opened. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said as her thoughts came into focus.

"Olivia, you have to come with me now," he said as he pulled the blankets off of her.

"Why? Elliot, leave me alone."

"Olivia, please just trust me. Please."

She sighed and then got up. "Alright, lets go."

**24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24**

Elliot and Olivia walked to the floor where Elliot saw Sarah being wheeled in.

"Elliot, I told you. I'm not ready to work a case right now," said Olivia.

"No, just sit down and I'll be right back," said Elliot as he pointed to where Olivia should wait. He walked over to the doctor who was wheeling Sarah into surgery. "Excuse me," he said.

"Oh yes," said the doctor as he remembered Elliot from earlier. "Your the detective from Special Victaims. Asking about that girl."

"Yes, how is she."

"Fine, she just got out of surgery. She was found wondering the streets with an old infected gun shot wound to the shoulder and a bunch of re-opened cuts, all badly infected. Also she had a very weak heart, another few days, and who knows what could have happened to her."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh yes, she should be just fine. Why is SVU so interested in this case?"

"That girl has been missing for three months."

"Well, I'm glad we helped you find her."

"You have no idea."

**242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have had major writers block. Tell me what you think! Next chapter happy reunions! (which I love to write)


	25. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU

A/N:Sarah been found, but Olivia's a mess, will Elliot be able to pull her together for Sarah?

**252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525**

Elliot walked into the waiting room.

Olivia stood up and walked toward Elliot. "Elliot, why are we here? I just, I wanna go back home."

"Liv, Sarah's here."

Olivia's leg went weak, she would have fell if Elliot hadn't grabbed her arms. "W-What?"

"When I was here with Fin earlier I saw her being wheeled into surgery. Sarah is alive, and she is in this hospital.''

Olivia choked back a sobb. "Where is she? Please, take me to her."

Elliot grabbed her hand and ran down the hospital hallway. They stopped at a door.

Olivia walked into the room. A curtain was pulled around the bed. She pulled the curtain back and there on the bed was a face she had been dying to see for months. She bent down and placed her hand on Sarah's forehead. "Sarah," she sobbed. "Oh Sarah."

Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia lefted her head. "Where did they find her?" she said in a teary voice.

"She was wandering the streets."

"How is she? How's her heart?"

"She has an infected bullet wound on her shoulder, all her cuts have been reopened and her heart is weak, but Liv, she's alive."

The doctor walked in. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia Benson," said Olivia as she stood up. "This my daughter, how is she?"

"She's tore up pretty bad, but she should be fine."

"When will she wake up?" asked Elliot.

"She's medicated now, but she should wake up pretty soon."

"Thank you," said Elliot as the doctor walked out.

"Thank God," said Olivia. "Thank God she's alright."

"Liv, she's alright, but you're going to have to clean up so you can be there for her."

"I'll worry about me after she's healthy again."

"Liv--"

"No, Sarah first, I'll worry about me later."

Sarah started to stir.

Olivia grabbed her hand. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Sarah moaned, her voice scratchy and dry. "I won't try to go out again, I promise." Even though she was talking her eyes were closed tightly.

"Sarah, it's okay. You're safe now," said Olivia.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey I'm right here."

"Oh my God," she shoot up. "Please tell me this is real."

Olivia's eyes watered. "Yes, baby, this is real."

Sarah flung her arms around Olivia. "I thought I would never see you again," Sarah sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here with you now."

Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your safe now."

Sarah removed her face from her mother's shoulder. "But he's still out there, and I know he'll be looking for me."

"Don't worry about that right now," said Olivia. "Just focus on getting better."

"But he'll be looking for me."

"We won't let him get you," said Elliot. "I promise you that."

Sarah nodded. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Sarah, Sarah," Olivia said paniced.

"It's okay Liv, it's just the sedative."

"Oh Elliot, this is awful. We have to find him."

"We will, but we have to focus on Sarah right now."

"I know, I'm just scared. What if he does come back? What if he is really out to get her?"

"It's okay, it's okay," he said gathering her in his arms. "We'll make it together."

**252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and that the chapters so short, but school's been hard and it suck, you know. I'll try to update sooner.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	26. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Well folks this is the final chapter and boy, are you in for a surprise.

**2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626**

**1 Month Later (Sarah's still in the hospital)**

"Mom, we can't."

"Sarah, it's the only way to stay safe."

"Mom, we just can't, it's not right."

"I know Sarah, and if I were you I would think the same, but Sarah, I love you more than anything else in the world, and you need to be happy and not scared all the time."

"I'll be fine Mom, I'll adjust, I promise I will."

"I'm sorry Sarah, but we will only be safe this way. I don't feel safe, and you won't say it, but I know you don't feel safe."

"Mom, we can't."

"I'm sorry Sarah, but we have to do this."

**26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26**

Elliot walked into Sarah's hospital room, and was surprised to see that the bed was empty. He walked over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me," he said to the nurse at the desk. "Where is Sarah Benson?"

"Oh," said the nurse. "Her mother checked her out last night."

Elliot was a little surprised that Olivia checked Sarah out and didn't tell him, but he just brushed it off, that Olivia would be excited to finally get Sarah home.

**26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26**

Elliot walked to Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again, still no one answered. He was starting to get worried. He rushed down to the precinit.

**26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26 26**

Elliot walked into the precinit. Olivia's desk was cleared. Elliot was shocked, he stood still, just trying to let it sink in.

His mind snapped back to reality and stormed into Cragen's.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" he demanded.

Cragen lefted his head from his hands. "They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone!?!?!"

"Olivia came in early this morning, and she said this was not the right thing for her and Sarah right now, packed up her desk and left."

"She left, she just left?"

Cragen nodded. "She wanted me to give you this," he said as he handed him an envelope.

It was a simple white envelope with _Elliot_ written in Olivia's hand- writting.

"You just let them left?" he asked Cragen, teary eyed.

"Elliot, as much as I wanted to, I could stop them. I can't control there free- will."

Elliot just nodded and walked out of Cragen's office and staggered over to his desk.

He stared at the envelope. For awhile he just admired her hand- writing, the way her l's were completely straight, how her e was rounded. He wanted to do anything but open the letter and read why she had left.

He slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter. He began to read.

_Dear Elliot,_

_I believe this is hardest thing I've ever had to do. By the time you get this I will be gone. I love you, but I have to keep Sarah safe, and with Peter out there I know Sarah and I will never be completely safe. I wish I could tell you where we are going, but I know Peter's watching you. Sarah wanted to stay, but if anything happened to her I could just never forgive myself. Sarah's my world, and as much as I truly love you, I need her. It's okay if you never forgive, I wouldn't forgive me. I hope you can understand why this needs to be done. Even though I never will, I hope you can move on. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. I'll love you forever._

_Olivia_

Elliot had tears in his eyes. He folded up the letter and put it in the bottom draw of his desk.

**2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626**

**THE END**


End file.
